


For Your Entertainment

by louisvuittontrashbags



Series: For Your Entertainment [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Reader is a courtesan to the court of Lucis. Regis sends her with Noctis and the boys on their roadtrip in keeping with royal tradition. Noctis refuses to accept her presence among the crew, but the boys are far more welcoming.





	1. Prologue

After weeks of preparation, the big day had finally arrived… the young prince Noctis was set to depart for Altissia to marry the lady Lunafreya, after one last road trip with his friends and crownsguard.

As Noctis descends the stairs to the Regalia, his eyes alight on the figure of a woman standing just to the side of the car with the Marshall, Cor Leonis. She smiles pleasantly at Noctis, and he scowls in return. He can hear the whispers of his companions behind him.

“Who’s that girl?”

“Friend of yours, Noct?”

“Did you have a girlfriend all this time and we didn’t know it?!”

The prince’s hands curl into fists at his side.

_“Why are you doing this?!”_

_Regis furrows his brow. “I’m not doing anything—this was always part of the plan. Courtesans are a time-honored tradition of this court, and as your wedding won’t take place here alternate arrangements must be made.”_

_“This was supposed to be the last thing I got to do on my own… and I can’t even have this now.”_

_The king’s face softens._

_“Noct, please reconsider. Your trip will still be everything you hoped it would be… you’ll just have one more person along for the ride.”_

_“And what if I don’t use her?”_

_“Then I expect you’ll disappoint your new wife on your wedding night… but that’s your decision to make. All I can do is guide you in the right direction.”_

_“I won’t touch her… I won’t speak to her… I won’t even look at her.”_

_“Your loss then. But I expect you to treat her with the minimum courtesy you’d afford to anyone else—I will not have my son disrespecting a woman in our care.”_

_“Whatever.”_

Cor gives the distant figure of the king a respectful bow, then waves the boys forward.

“Don’t dawdle, gentlemen. You’ve got a long way to go.”

Prompto is the first to approach the woman, throwing his arm out for a handshake.

“Hi!! I don’t think we’ve met… I’m Prompto!”

The woman takes his hand graciously.

“I don’t believe we have, though I know who you are. I’m _________.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “You know who I am?!”

The woman smiles again, and the sight of it churns Noct’s stomach. _Who does she think she is?_

“Everyone in court knows the famous Prompto Argentum… it’s an honor.”

Noctis steps forward, cutting in before Prompto can respond. “Quit wasting time. You can make your introductions in the car.”

Ignis says nothing, but places a warning hand on Noct’s shoulder. He shrugs it off irritably. “She’s coming with us?!” Prompto yelps.

Gladio grins. “Well… I wasn’t expecting to have a lady along, but I can’t say I mind.”

_You fucking wouldn’t._ Noctis opens the passenger door and takes a seat in the back, slamming the car door shut with all the grace of a toddler throwing a tantrum. Cor looks at Noct, then decides perhaps he should stay out of this one. He opens the door for the woman with a small bow, and to Noct’s horror the woman climbs in next to him. He moves as far as he can from her and gazes sullenly out over the side of the car, hand in his chin.

Gladio shrugs, entering the vehicle and seating himself next to the woman. Prompto hops into the front seat, but he turns to look at their new companion with an excited smile. Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose with one gloved finger.

“Please sit properly, Prompto. ______, it’s a pleasure to have you along. Ignis Scientia.”

“I know you too, of course. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Scientia.”

“Please, just Ignis will do.”

Gladio drapes an arm casually across the woman’s shoulders.

“Gladiolus Amicitia. If you haven’t heard of me too, I’m sure we’ll know each other real well by the time this trip is done.”

The woman giggles, and the sound makes Noct’s eyes roll involuntarily.

“I’m quite familiar with you, Mr. Amicitia.”

“You can call me Gladio… but I can’t say I don’t like the sound of Mr. Amiciti-” 

“Ignis, put some music on.”

Noct’s tone is loud and pointed, and the car settles into an awkward silence. Ignis turns the stereo on, and for a few moments the only sound is the jaunty music coming through the Regalia’s speakers.

Gladio takes the woman’s wrist gently in his large hand, examining it. “That’s an interesting tattoo… what’s it mean?”

“It’s the symbol of our order. This part here signifies the Lucian court specifically. We get this tattoo once we’ve completed our training, which takes several years.”

Prompto turns in his seat again, pulling the woman’s wrist towards him to examine the tattoo himself. She sits forward to allow him easier access “Ooh, what kind of training?”

Ignis looks down for a moment, then returns his eyes to the road. “She’s a courtesan.”

Prompto frowns. “A what?”

Noctis mutters darkly. “A royal hooker.”

Ignis glares at Noctis in the rearview mirror. “Noctis!”

The woman smiles. “A common misconception. You can think of me as a trained companion, Mr. Argentum.”

Prompto flushes. “Please just call me Prompto… I’m not some fancy blueblood.”

“You’re no less deserving of respect than your friends, Prompto. But as you wish.”

Gladio turns to the woman with a mischievous glint in his eye.“So what kind of training do they give you exactly?”

“Oh, all sorts of things… the arts, literature, dance, music, conversation…”

“Anything else?”

“Is there anything in particular you want to ask me about, Gladio?”

“You know what I’m getting at.”

“Do I?”

Gladio laughs. “Alright, alright. Sex.”

The woman tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and flutters her lashes at the large man.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to reveal all the secrets of our order… I’ll just have to let you wonder about that.”

Prompto fidgets uncomfortably front seat, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Is this like a bachelor party thing?”

The woman shakes her head. “Courtesans have always been a part of the court of Lucis. The King simply wanted to ensure that Prince Noctis would have the opportunity to prepare for his wedding night just as his predecessors have done for generations.”

“I won’t be, so you’re here for nothing.” Noctis stares at the road.

“Well, uh… the King say anything about the rest of us making use of your services?” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest casually.

The woman places a gentle hand on Gladio’s muscular forearm.

“I’m here to serve the future King and his court. If the King does not wish to engage me, then I will simply count myself lucky for the opportunity to travel with him and his companions.”

Prompto turns around to face forward, but the back of his neck is bright red. Gladio laughs.

“Well now… this trip’s gonna be even more fun than I thought.”


	2. Chapter 1: Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predictably, Gladio is the first to make use of Reader's services. They share a kiss in a tent, and a lot more in a Galdin Quay hotel room.

Gladio would be the first to come to you.

He hadn’t yet, but he made no secret of his interest in you, much to Prince Noctis’s annoyance. You suspected Gladio was trying to keep his distance out of respect for his friend, but it was only a matter of time before he gave in. You’d all spent the first few nights in a motel, but tonight you were finally camping for the first time. Gladio watches with great interest as you unpack your own tent.

“You need any help there, sweetheart?”

You wave him away with a wink.

  
“As luck would have it, pitching tents is a fundamental part of our training as courtesans.”

Gladio laughs, but crouches down next to you to help anyway.

“I like your style… here, let’s just do it together. It’ll go faster.”

You work well together—Gladio clearly enjoys camping, and he flies through setup alongside you with a practiced ease. He stands back to admire the tent.

“Well ain’t this a cute little tent. Perfect for its owner.”

“Would you like to see the inside?”

Gladio casts a glance over at Noctis, who has his face buried in his phone. “Sure… why not.”

You grab your bed roll and pillow and enter the flap, motioning for Gladio to follow you. You spread the blanket out over the floor of the tent and take a seat, patting a spot next to you. Gladio ducks into the tent and sits next to you, crossing his legs. “It’s a lot bigger than it looks from the outside.”

You smile. “Yes… room for two.”

“So uh… how does this whole thing work, anyway?”

“What, my entertaining you?”

“Yeah… I mean… are there rules? Like no kissing or something?”

You turn your face towards Gladio, looking up at him from beneath your lashes and parting your lips just slightly.

“Do you want to kiss me, Gladio?”

Gladio draws nearer, closing the distance between you. His amber eyes gaze into your own for what feels like an eternity, before his hand comes up to tangle in your hair, pulling you the rest of the way forward for a kiss. Despite your experience, you can’t help but feel a bit taken with Gladio. _There’s work… and then there’s moments like these._

When he finally pulls away from you, he gives you a suspicious squint.

“Was that a trick? Did they teach you to make yourself damn near irresistible?”

You give him a mischievous wink.

“They do teach us how to increase our appeal, but it’s hardly a trick. Besides, I only asked you a question. You did that on your own.”

Gladio’s hand is still wound through your hair; he brings it down to rest gently on the back of your neck and strokes your cheek idly with the pad of his thumb.

“I can get girls the normal way, you know…”

He sounds as if he’s trying to convince himself. You place a gentle hand on his knee.

“Being with me isn’t some kind of social failure, Gladio… it’s just a man and a woman enjoying each other’s company.”

You lean forward, so that your nose is just touching his. You can feel his sweet breath on your lips.

“Not only that… being with a woman from my order is considered an honor, you know.”

“Funny… people say the same thing about sleeping with me.”

His mouth descends onto yours again, but a voice just outside the tent pulls Gladio’s lips just out of reach.

“Gladio…? Where are you?”

He gives you one last look, then rises.

“Sorry… we’ll continue this later when we have a bit more privacy.”

You flash him a coy smile. “I look forward to it.”

He returns your smile, but as soon as he ducks out of your tent you can hear the irritation in his voice.

“What is it?!”

“Noct caught a big one and he needs you to carry it back!!”

“…fine.”

That night as you sit around the fire consuming Ignis’s seafood curry, you can feel Gladio’s eyes lingering on you. Ignis must have noticed too, because he keeps trying to redirect Gladio’s attention.

“Are you enjoying the curry, Gladio? It’s a new recipe.”

“Huh? Oh… yeah, it’s fine. Tastes good as always.”

Prompto nods cheerfully. “Just as good as a restaurant, Iggy!”

Silence falls over the group, and it’s not long before Gladio resumes watching you. You smile at him and he breaks into a grin. Ignis tries again.  

“Ah, Gladio… I was thinking perhaps we should all do some extra training tomorrow before breakfast.”

Noctis speaks around a mouthful of soup. “What?! Why?!”

Gladio snorts. “You know sleeping beauty over there doesn’t wake up before 10 AM.”

Noctis shoves another spoon of soup into his mouth. “I can wake up whenever I want, I just like sleep.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose with one finger. “We have been a bit distracted lately… perhaps it’s the excitement of a guest in our midst. I only want to ensure that we’re all at our best.”

“Sorry to make trouble, Ignis.” You glance over at Noct, who glowers at you from behind his bowl of soup.

Ignis shakes his head, but Gladio interrupts him with a snort. “Is that what all this is about? Nobody’s distracted. I’m happy to lead exercises tomorrow morning if the rest of you can drag your lazy asses out of bed, but miss me with that ‘we’ve all been distracted’ shit. I can do my job just fine.”

“I’m not distracted… I promise I’ll do better tomorrow. Please don’t make us wake up any earlier than we already do!” Prompto’s comical whining cuts through the tension, and you can’t help but laugh. He pouts at you.

  
“Sleep is important… Noct’s not the only one who likes to rest.”

“I agree… there’s a reason they call it beauty sleep.”

Prompto nods eagerly. “You must sleep all day when you’re at home, then.”

“Oh, you’re going to make me blush…”

Gladio thumps Prompto on the back. “Nice one, Prompto. Keep that kinda talk up and you’ll be elbows-deep in ladies in no time.”

Prompto chokes. “Uh… I dunno about all that…”

Noctis stands suddenly. “Thanks for dinner, Ignis. I’m going to bed now.”

Ignis nods. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis looks at you for a moment, but says nothing, walking to the tent in silence. Gladio stands.

  
“Don’t be rude, Noctis!!! Damn… sorry about him.”

You shake your head. “Don’t be… I’m an outsider here. It’s understandable my presence would upset him.”

Ignis puts his hand on your shoulder. “We appreciate your understanding. Noct will come around… he just needs time.”

Prompto gives you a smile that makes your heart melt. “In the meantime, the rest of us are glad you’re here!”

Gladio grins. “Yeah… your pretty face makes looking at those three mugs all day every day much easier.”

“Hey!!”

Gladio ruffles Prompto’s hair fondly. “I’m just kidding around.”

Prompto wails. “You’re ruining my hair!!! Aaaghhh!!”

Ignis walks around collecting bowls. “Perhaps you two could put some of that energy towards helping me clean up.”

————

As expected, Gladio does not come to your tent again that night, although you suspect the temptation must have been great. Despite your desire for him, it’s something of a relief—men like Gladio tend to be quite vocal in bed, and you’d rather not upset the prince any further. Thankfully you don’t have to wait too much longer—your travels take you to a gorgeous hotel overlooking the ocean in Galdin Quay. As the clerk passes you two room keys, you make eye contact with Gladio, and he gives you a knowing smile. When you pile into the elevator you stand next to him, and his hand brushes softly against yours. You press the key card into his hand and he accepts, tucking it into his back pocket. When his empty hand returns to stroke yours again, you can’t help but smile to yourself. You take a small step closer so that your thigh brushes his, but you keep your eyes straight ahead. It takes all of your training not to gasp when you feel his massive hand slip behind you to palm your buttocks, grabbing a handful and squeezing firmly. None of the boys seem to notice. His touch sends a thrill of arousal through your body, and you marvel once more at your luck in receiving this assignment. The elevator finally arrives at the top floor with a ding, and everyone disperses, though not before Gladio gets one last squeeze in.

Noctis and Prompto chat excitedly about how they’d like to spend the evening, but Ignis eventually manages to get everyone to agree to meet for a nice dinner at the hotel restaurant. You go your separate ways, and when you enter your room you flop down onto the bed with a sigh. _Soft, fluffy bed…._ you’d lived the good life for so long you’d gotten used to it. You settle in for a quick nap, then rise to get ready for dinner. You’re sitting in front of the vanity in a fluffy hotel robe, hair piled into a towel on your head when you hear the door opening. You hurriedly remove the towel and fluff your hair into something as sexy as you can manage under the circumstances.

“Oh… Gladio! I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

Gladio stands in the doorway, holding a bottle of wine. “Sorry… should I go?”

You know he’s being polite, but the expression on his face tells you that’s the last thing he wants to do. You shake your head.

“No no, that’s fine… please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.

He hands you the bottle and bends down to kiss your cheek, his eyes lingering on the dip in your robe where your cleavage begins.

“You didn’t have to trouble yourself for me… how sweet of you.”

Gladio shrugs good-naturedly. “It seemed tacky to come visit without a gift.”

You rise from your chair in front of the vanity, putting the bottle down on the counter in front of you. “I’m happy to see you of course… but are you sure you don’t want to come back when I’ve got my hair and makeup done? First impressions are so important.”

Gladio smiles, running his thumb along the collar of your robe, lingering when he reaches your chest.

“I always liked a bare face, to be honest. Makeup and all that is nice too… but there’s nothing like a woman just out of the shower. Makes you want to get dirty all over again.”

You untie the sash of your robe and let it fall at your feet. Gladio looks at you in silence for a few moments. You reach your hands beneath his open shirt and push it off of his shoulders, and he lets you undress him without a word. The air between you is electric, but neither one of you makes the first move. He reaches down to unbuckle his belt and you watch him do it, never taking your eyes from his even when you hear the jingle of his belt falling to the floor with the rest of his clothes. It’s only when he stands before you entirely nude that you finally take a step towards him; he crashes forward into you, a wall of tattooed muscle. He smells pleasantly of soap and aftershave, and you note he must have shaven just for you, as his upper lip is noticeably smoother than the last time he kissed you. His calloused hands grab at your ass, kneading and squeezing and pulling you closer to him. You can feel his arousal on your upper thigh; the size of it and Gladio’s strength might intimidate a lesser woman, but you are a professional. You reach down and curl your fingers around his length, delighting in the groan it earns you. 

“Mmmnh… I was gonna ask if you think you can handle me… but it’s kinda your job, isn’t it.”

“The real question is if YOU can handle ME.”

You push him against the wall suddenly, and he laughs.

“Bring it on, babe… I can han…aahhhh….”

You interrupt his laughter by sinking to your knees and taking him deep into your mouth in one fluid movement, stopping only when his tip reaches the back of your throat. You grip the base of his cock and stroke the remaining inches manually, flattening your tongue as you take him in and out of your mouth rapidly. He rests his hand in your hair, winding the strands between his fingers but letting you work. When you look up at him you can see him watching you from beneath hooded eyelids, his muscled chest rising and falling with each increasingly ragged breath. You suck hard enough to hollow your cheeks, increasing your speed. When you bring your other hand up to cradle and massage his balls he closes his eyes, overwhelmed by your touch. You’d smirk if your mouth wasn’t filled with cock… but you are still, above all, a professional… so you make a mental note to pat yourself on the back about this later. Gladio is like putty in your hands—the litany of groans your ministrations elicit from him have you grateful that he waited until you had your own room to come see you. If the prince could hear what a mess you’ve made of his shield he might well force you to stay behind in Galdin Quay. Gladio tightens his hold on your hair, slowing you down for a moment.

“I’m close… what do I…”

You slide his wet cock out of your mouth, pumping him all the while. “Wherever you want is fine… in my mouth… on my body… how do you want me, darling?”

Gladio lets out a low moan. “I want that pretty mouth of yours.”

You lick around the head of his cock, teasing him with your tongue. “So take it.”

Gladio pushes himself back into your mouth and you acquiesce, letting him feel as if he’s in control. He rams in and out of you, picking up speed until he finally reaches his climax, pushing himself into the furthest reaches of your mouth and spilling his hot seed down your throat. He pulls you back, withdrawing his length from your mouth. When you delicately wipe a bit of excess saliva from your chin he laughs.

“What a proper lady…” 

You remain on your knees, gazing up at him from beneath your lashes. “You look like you’re ready to go again…”

Gladio grins. “How did you guess?”

You run your hand down his rapidly-hardening member, and he shivers at the stimulation. “Well there’s this… and most guys wouldn’t waste their one shot on fellatio.”

Gladio offers you his hand, and you take it, climbing to your feet.

“I ain’t most guys… but it ain’t my only shot either.”

You wind your arms around his neck and he leans down to kiss you, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You moan appreciatively. “Mmm.. I love an open-minded man.”

Gladio’s hands find their way to your ass again. “I’ve got all kinds of good qualities.”

“So how do you want me, Gladio? There’s so many nice places we could use in this room.”

  
Gladio lowers his head to your neck, sucking and biting greedily. “Surprise me. I want to know how a professional does it.”

You sigh, tilting your head back to give him easier access. _I love my job._ You look around the room, doing your best to keep your voice even as Gladio’s hot mouth leaves a trail of bruises in its wake.

“There’s the bed… the wall… the floor… the shower… hmm… I think maybe the vanity.”

Gladio’s mouth has made its way to your breasts—you can feel his teeth rake over your nipple and you can’t help but let out a quiet squeal. He speaks around a mouthful of the soft flesh of your curves.

“Mmm… see, this is why I let you choose. All that fancy training.”

He straightens up and drags his hands down your ass to your thighs (getting a few more good squeezes on the way), then sweeps your legs up and around his waist. You throw your arms around his neck and hang on tightly, letting him carry you over to the vanity and deposit you gently on top of the dresser. A few vials of makeup roll away and onto the floor at the impact, but  when he looks at you you give him a reassuring smile.

“They’re all shut tight. Focus on me.”

“What about a condom?”

“I have a potion just for this… but if it makes you feel better, you can wear a condom if you like.”

  
Gladio is already lining his fully-erect cock up with your entrance.

“I’m good if you are.”

 _Men are all the same, aren’t they._ You clear the thought from your mind and take in a deep breath, willing yourself to relax. You’d trained for men like Gladio, but size-wise he was still on the upper end of the dicks you’d encountered in your education. As he pushes into you, you gasp and he stops for a moment.

“If I’m hurting you…”

You grab a hold of his necklace and pull him forward with it, whispering into his ear.

“Just take me. Now.”

It takes a moment for your words to sink in, but Gladio obeys with enthusiasm, pushing his massive girth inside your dripping entrance in one rapid movement. You let out a drawn-out moan, half for his benefit and half for your own pleasure. It’s rare to encounter a man of Gladio’s size who knows how to wield his cock properly, but Gladio angles himself just so, hitting all the right spots. His hands come down to grip your ass tightly, holding you in place as he pistons in and out of you. You can tell that he must be watching himself in the mirror, because he interrupts his kisses periodically to look behind you.

“Do you like what you see back there, Gladio?”

“You look so good from every angle… you really got into the right line of work.”

You rake your nails down his chest and he lets out a savage groan, picking up speed. When you reach down to stimulate your clit he releases your ass with one hand and takes over your work.

“My… what a… ahhhn… gentleman.”

“What can I say… I’m a giver.”

You feel your orgasm hastening, and you give in, letting yourself be swept away in the tide of Gladio. You cum with a shuddering cry, burying your face in Gladio’s strong shoulder, throwing your arms around his chest and holding on tight. He speeds up, fucking you so intensely the vanity knocks against the wall with a loud thump. He finally cums with a loud curse, tensing over you as his orgasm tears through his body. When he pulls out of you he sits back on the bed for a moment, watching with obvious satisfaction as his seed drips down your thighs and onto the vanity counter. A little while later, the realization that he’s made a mess of someone else’s room seems to dawn on him.

“Oh… uh…”

You climb down off the dresser gracefully, patting his cheek as you pass by him. “I have something just for cleaning up these kinds of messes. Don’t worry about it.”

Gladio lets out a relieved sigh, then lays back on the bed. “Gods… I gotta say, you really know what you’re doing.”

You set about cleaning up the dresser and yourself, draining your spermicidal potion and tossing the empty vial in your bag. You crawl onto the bed next to Gladio and lay your head on his chest. He wraps one large arm around your shoulder and kisses your forehead. You snuggle into his embrace.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Maybe you missed your calling.”

“We’re supposed to get ready for dinner… looks like both of us could use another shower.”

You plant a kiss on his cheek and sit up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and standing. You cross the room to the bathroom, beckoning to him from the doorway.

“So come on then.”

Gladio sighs wistfully.

“Gods, I’d follow that ass anywhere.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prompto walks in on Reader and Gladio together, his curiosity about her only grows. She invites him for a drink, and then back to her hotel room to show him a few things.

Gladio is insatiable. He comes to you as often as he can without risking the prince’s ire, though it’s abundantly clear to everyone in your party that Gladio makes use of your services. You can tell Prompto is curious about you, but although he’s friendly he still maintains a respectful distance. One afternoon Gladio sneaks you off beneath the boardwalk, entirely unable to wait until you return to the hotel. He pushes you against one of the support columns, lowering his head to bite your neck and sneaking his hand into your panties. You’re fairly well into it when Prompto wanders into view, calling out for Gladio. He freezes when he catches sight of you with your cheeks flushed, eyelids low, and lips parted in a sigh, with Gladio’s hand up your skirt. Eventually Gladio notices a presence behind him, and turns to see Prompto, though he doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

“Get the fuck outta here Prompto, I’ll catch up with you later.”

  
Prompto says nothing, he can only stare at you. You give him the best smile you can manage under the circumstances, but when Gladio’s fingers tear a moan out of you Prompto finally bolts.

You never managed to make your ferry to Altissia due to an imperial blockade, but you decide to make the best of it until you can find alternate arrangements. The boys busy themselves with hunts, and you join them most times, helping out where you can. Despite his personal dislike of you, Noctis is forced to admit you’re able to hold your own in a fight and he seems to develop some grudging respect for you on the battlefield. Unfortunately he seems just as intractable as ever outside of those moments. After a few days of wasted time, you finally do manage to secure passage on the ferry for the next morning. The thought of saying goodbye to the beachside paradise of Galdin Quay has you feeling a bit down, so you decide to make a special night of it, dolling yourself up to have a fancy drink at the resort bar. Things with Prompto have been a bit awkward since he saw you and Gladio together, so you take it upon yourself to invite him to join you. You knock on the boys’ door, and as luck would have it, Prompto answers. When he sees you he blushes profusely and averts his gaze immediately.

“Oh… you must be here for Gladio. I’ll just get him-”

“Ah… no, actually. I’m here to see you, Prompto.”

Prompto’s jaw hangs open. “M-me? Why?”

You place a gentle hand on his forearm, and he jolts, but doesn’t move from your grasp. He looks down at your hand, then back to you.

“I wanted to have a drink before we leave, and I could use some company.”

His voice comes out in a hoarse whisper.

“…are you sure you don’t want to take Gladio?”

You give Prompto a radiant smile, cranking up the charm now that you know you’ve got him on the ropes. “It’s not polite to make a lady ask twice.”

Gladio saunters over, book in hand. When he sees you standing in the doorway his eyes light up.

“Oh hey…”

He glances somewhere into the room then looks back at you again, lowering his voice considerably.

“We already had dinner, but I’ve always got room for dessert…”

You shake your head. “While I always welcome your company, I’m actually here to see Prompto.”

Prompto winces at your words, as though he’s expecting Gladio to lash out at him, but Gladio just laughs and throws an arm around Prompto, pulling him in close and ruffling his hair. Prompto squirms and tries to escape Gladio’s grasp, but it’s no use. 

“Well it’s about damn time! Go on then Prompto, it’ll be good for you.”

Prompto stops mid-struggle. “Wh… you don’t… mind?”

Gladio releases the blonde, giving him one last hearty slap on the back. 

“‘Course I don’t! She ain’t my girlfriend… go have some fun.”

Prompto somehow manages a deeper blush than before. “We’re not… I was just gonna…”

“We’re just talking, Gladio. You shouldn’t make assumptions.”

Gladio gives you a hammy wink.  “Riiiiight. Talking. Okay then. You two go have a nice… talk.”

Prompto is frantically combing his fingers through his hair just behind Gladio. You call out to him, leaning over to peek around Gladio’s broad torso. “Why don’t we meet at the bar in twenty minutes?”

Prompto nods gratefully and disappears further into the room. Gladio steps closer to you, and for just a moment you’re tempted to drop your professionalism and steal a kiss. He gives you a fond smile and reaches out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Be careful with him. He’s got a good heart, and he doesn’t know anything about the sort of things you and I do.”

You nod. “I can tell… I’ll take good care of him, Gladio. You have my word.”

——

Forty minutes later, you begin to wonder if Prompto will show. Your good looks and the empty seat next to you are beginning to attract unwanted attention; just as you’re getting ready to take your drink back to your room, Prompto arrives, red-faced and stammering.

“I’m s-so s-sorry… I um… Gladio messed my hair up, and I…”

You slide a drink across the bar to Prompto, smiling graciously.

“Please, don’t worry about it. I’m so glad you could join me after all.”

Prompto accepts the drink gratefully and sips it in silence as he looks around the room. The eyes of several of the bar patrons are on him; you can tell some of them are having trouble understanding the connection between you two. Eventually Prompto tires of the envious glares and turns his back to them. He clutches his glass nervously.

“Prompto… I feel like things have been awkward between us recently. I’m sorry for what you saw the other day.”

“Oh… you don’t have to apologize to me. I’d just… never seen something like that before. I’m sorry I stared. It just… I felt like my legs couldn’t move for a minute.”

You smile. “Quite alright.”

“So, um… you and Gladio, huh?”

“What about him?”

“You guys are…”

“Spending some time together when the mood strikes? Certainly.” 

“…yeah.”

“Does that make you uncomfortable, Prompto?”

“…ah… no. Well… not like you mean, I guess. It’s not like I don’t want to do any of that stuff, but… I’ve just never really had the chance.”

You shift closer, resting your head on your hand and fluttering your lashes at Prompto.

“Have you considered making use of my services?”

“…I can’t say I haven’t thought about it…”

“Is something stopping you?”

Prompto takes a larger sip of his drink.

“I don’t know… I had kinda hoped I’d find a girl I loved first. Call me old-fashioned, I guess.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that if that’s how you want to do it. Sex with someone you genuinely love is one of the most beautiful things you can experience.”

Prompto sighs, his shoulders sagging. “Well that’s just great, isn’t it? I’m probably never going to find out at this rate. Gladio keeps telling me ‘sex with no strings attached is great for a man’s morale’ but I’m not really sure I’m gonna feel the same way.”

You reach your hand out for his, and to your surprise he doesn’t flinch away from your touch. His eyes flick down to your hand, then travel back up to your face. He looks as if he’s about to say something, but just then Prompto looks somewhere behind you and huffs quietly.

“Those guys have been giving us dirty looks all night. I don’t know what their problem is.”

You turn and follow Prompto’s gaze to a table of well-dressed men behind you, seemingly celebrating something. One of them gives you a wave, and another makes an obscene gesture with his hand and mouth. You turn back to Prompto and lean forward, bringing your face mere inches from his and whispering quietly to him.

“Why don’t we give them something to really be mad about?”

Prompto doesn’t answer, he simply closes his eyes. You close the distance between you, bringing your lips to his in a gentle kiss. He melts beneath you, parting his once-tight lips and you press your advantage, placing one hand on his thigh and tangling the other in his hair. You chance a peek into your peripheral vision and you can see that the gentlemen have suddenly developed a great interest in their drink menus. When you finally break away from Prompto his eyes are still closed, and he sways forward a few inches, as though he were still seeking your lips. You squeeze his thigh gently.

“…there’s plenty of time for you yet, Prompto… but if you don’t feel like waiting around, you know where to find me.”

——

Prompto pushes you against the wall of the elevator as soon as the doors close, surprising you with the heat of his kiss. Perhaps the alcohol has emboldened him… or maybe it’s the promise of sex. Knowing the night is guaranteed to go their way often has a way of encouraging men like Prompto to come out of their shells. Despite his clear inexperience, Prompto is refreshingly considerate even as he throws himself at you with great enthusiasm. He asks your permission before he does anything, whether it’s verbal or just a look. You find it easier to lead him, grabbing his hands and placing them on your ass, your breasts, beneath your dress… the elevator ride ends far sooner than you’d like it to. You take Prompto’s hand and lead him down the hall to your room. As you slide the key card in the lock, you can hear Prompto let out a quiet gasp behind you. You can feel the Prince’s aura of ice before you even see him—he walks down the hall, clutching a bag of snacks. Prompto tries to sputter out an explanation, but the Prince breezes past without even acknowledging either of you. You give Prompto’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you still want to do this? I won’t be hurt if you’d rather not.”

Prompto squeezes your hand back, though he’s lost the passion he’d displayed in the elevator.

“…yes.”

You let Prompto in and direct him to have a seat on the bed as you enter the bathroom to check your hair and makeup. _Perfect._ When you return you find him with his shirt already off, and you can’t help but laugh. “Oh… so eager.”

Prompto blushes. “I’m sorry… I’ve… never done this before. I thought I was helping.”

You lean down to steal a kiss, and your embrace seems to settle his nerves somewhat. “You are helping, sweet boy. I just thought since it’s your first time we might undress each other…” You turn to present your back to him, sweeping your hair clear of your neck. “It’s a sort of foreplay of its own when done correctly… would you be a dear?”

Prompto swallows audibly, raising a shaking hand to your zipper. You can hear the breath he’s holding rush out of him as he unzips your dress slowly, revealing your bare back. The zipper stops just above the small of your back. You slowly ease the dress down, stepping delicately out of it and draping it over the top of a nearby chair. You turn to look over your shoulder at Prompto, making certain you give him a moment to take in the sight of you in nothing but your heels and cheeky, black lace panties. His mouth hangs open comically; you take his chin in your hand and close his mouth gently, brushing your thumb over his soft pink lips. “Do you like it?”

He nods mutely. You bend down to kiss him, and this time you can feel his tongue. _Looks like he’s starting to warm up to me again._ His hands graze up your sides but hesitate just under your breasts. You grab a hold of his hands and guide them up your chest, pressing yourself into his palms. He groans softly into your mouth at the contact, squeezing your soft curves eagerly.

“Don’t be shy, Prompto. I’m all yours tonight.”

You step out of your heels and crawl onto the bed, laying on your back and gesturing to Prompto to follow you. He complies immediately, nestling himself in your arms and kissing you in a way that lights a spark within your core. His passion is rather infectious; you find yourself having to slow down so as not to overwhelm him. If this were a personal call you’d probably climb on top of him and rock his sweet little world, but you want to make sure his first time is special. Aside from your pride as a professional, you’ve really grown fond of Prompto in the short time you’ve known him so you vow to give him the sort of experience he’s been waiting for. 

You push Prompto onto his back and begin to unbuckle his belt, lavishing his lips, cheeks, and neck with kisses all the while. He writhes with anticipation beneath you, winding his hand into your hair and caressing the smooth skin of your neck with his other hand. When you finally get his pants open, you plunge your hand beneath the waistband of his boxers without looking. There are so few surprises in life, and you’ve always enjoyed feeling a man’s cock beneath his clothes, experiencing the size and shape of it with your hand before the rest of your senses join the party. You’re surprised at the girth of him—it’s not that you expected him to be tiny, and his length is certainly above average, but his girth is by far the most remarkable attribute. You give him a firm squeeze, and he groans quietly again. _Ooh. He’s going to be loud._

You wrap your hand around Prompto’s cock and stroke him slowly, swiping your thumb over the head of his dick and spreading the beads of milky pre-cum you find there as a natural lubricant. He thrusts up into your hand readily, a drawn-out moan escaping his lips. You nibble his earlobe as you speak to him in a breathy, seductive voice. “What beautiful sounds you make. I want to hear them all…” You punctuate your words with another languid stroke of his shaft, and he treats you to another beautifully lewd cry. “That’s it, sweetheart… don’t hold back for me.” You pump his arousal in your fist, kissing him as you work. One of Prompto’s hands fists the sheets beneath him as the other curls around your waist to palm your ass; he thrusts up into your hand as you begin to increase your speed, his hips rising off the bed to meet you as you pleasure him. After some time his body begins to tense, and he comes undone with a final moan, releasing himself into your hand. You kiss his forehead and he looks at you with a needful, half-lidded gaze. As you grab some tissues from the nearby nightstand to clean your hand, you’re surprised to see Prompto is still quite hard. “Mmm… wow. Girth and stamina. You’ve really got it all, don’t you?”

Prompto blushes modestly. “Um… thank you.”

You stand for a moment, shimmying your panties down your hips and stepping out of them. 

“Don’t thank me yet… we haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “That was so good though… it’s… a lot different than my own hand.”

You position yourself so that you’re straddling Prompto, grinding yourself against his hips just at the base of his dick. His hands traverse the planes of your soft skin, coming to rest on your thighs. 

“Wait ’til this next bit… you’re going to forget all about what we just did.”

As you look down at Prompto lying beneath you, you’re struck by his beauty. Myriad freckles adorn his pale skin, now colored by a post-coital blush. Though his blonde hair frames his face perfectly, you can’t help but want to reach out and smooth his hair away from his forehead—so you do. Your intimate gesture evokes a sigh from Prompto, and the sight of his rosy cheeks, parted lips, and reverent gaze is just too much for you to resist; you kiss him again and again. His cock is trapped between your bodies, and he groans pleasurably at the pressure and friction. When you finally manage to tear yourself away from his kiss, he looks up at you with a hunger in his eyes. You grab a hold of his length and prepare to position yourself for entry.

“Are you ready?”

“…I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

You smile sweetly at him before sitting back onto his arousal, sliding yourself smoothly down his dick until your bodies are flush at the hips. Prompto lets out a stuttering gasp, and you intertwine your hands with his, breathing deeply to help yourself relax even further. “How you doing, sweetheart?” You give his hands a squeeze, and he nods shakily. “Mm… it’s… new. Good.” You raise his hands to your lips and kiss them tenderly. “Hold on… it gets intense from here.” He nods again, and you lean forward, bracing your hands against his lean chest. You undulate your hips against his, pulling yourself up and down his arousal. Prompto groans loudly beneath you, his hands traveling up your thighs to come around and squeeze your ass. To your great surprise, one hand draws back to slap your buttock, caressing the area of impact. _Oh… he’s really getting into it now._ As if he can hear your thoughts, Prompto begins to thrust up into you, matching your efforts. He’s much stronger than he appears at first— _this boy is just full of delightful surprises, isn’t he?_ He rams up into you, bouncing you on his cock so vigorously you’d never believe it was his first time. _So much stamina…_

Now that Prompto is getting into the swing of things, you decide you can probably afford to let yourself chase your own release. You reach down to work your clit, adding your own pleasured moans to the veritable symphony of lewd sounds filling the room. Prompto feels like he may be getting close, so you double down on your self-pleasure, hoping to catch or beat him. You make it just under the wire, tumbling over the edge just as Prompto begins to tense and shake again. You cry out as one, riding your orgasm out as long as you can before you collapse forward onto him as he paints your walls with his seed. You climb down onto the bed next to him and Prompto snuggles himself into your arms almost instinctually. You hold him tightly, laying together in silence as you catch your breath. When Prompto finally speaks, he sounds shy again.

“…is it okay if I… stay for a little while?”

You plant a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“Of course… were you expecting me to kick you out?”

“…maybe.”

“This part is just as important as everything else that comes before it. You can stay here all night if you like.”

“Oh… thank you. I kinda feel like… this might be just as good as the sex. Is that… lame?”

“Not at all, Prompto. I love this part too.”

Silence. Prompto tilts his head up to yours, and you kiss him readily. He whispers to you, burying his face in your cheek.

“I know it’s your job… but… this was really nice.”

You stroke Prompto’s hair gently.

“It is my job… but I have to say… you made this fun for me personally, too. You’re good at this, Prompto. You’re going to make some lady very happy someday.”

“You think??”

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3 - Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Lucis, Reader seeks comfort in her old friend, Cor Leonis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Face-fucking, vaginal sex.

The fall of Insomnia takes you by surprise—you’d held out hope that perhaps it was a ruse of some sort, that your beloved king who’d sent you on this dream vacation with his son might still be alive… after all, it’d been announced that Noctis was dead, yet here he was. But when you drive to Insomnia, the sight of the once great city in ruins is all the confirmation you need. You bury your face in Gladio’s burly chest, and he puts a comforting arm around your shoulders. You don’t want to carry on in front of Noctis, who’s just lost his father, but the truth is that you were quite fond of the late king. He visited your order frequently, but he particularly liked spending time with you—indeed, he’d chosen you specially for this journey because he thought you and Noctis would get on well. _I’m so sorry, Regis… all I’ve done is make him upset._

Noct receives a call that jolts you out of your grief—Cor Leonis has asked you to meet him in Hammerhead. _Cor…_ _“The Immortal”… Marshall of the Crownsguard._ Cor represents a way forward through the gloom of your current predicament, a scrap of hope in a sea of chaos. 

The journey to Hammerhead is as awkward as it’s ever been; a cloud hangs heavy over your companions, and you make the trip in complete silence. Gladio periodically places a reassuring hand on your knee, but he doesn’t speak. When you reach Hammerhead you’re disappointed to find that Cor isn’t there, but rather is waiting for you at one of the royal tombs. When you do finally see him again, all you want to do is throw your arms around his neck and sob into his chest, but decorum plants your feet to the ground. Cor explains to you that Noctis is duty bound to collect the Royal Arms of the former kings of Lucis, and promises to escort you to another tomb the next day. But it’s getting late, and the trip to the first tomb was an ordeal in and of itself, so your company stops at a motel for the night. When you check in, you can feel Cor’s eyes on you as you receive your room key, and when you lift your gaze to his you can see his intense stare soften. You’ve known him long enough to know that look, and when you hear a knock at your door an hour later you’re not surprised to see The Immortal standing outside your motel door. 

“…I know it’s not the best time… but-”

You grab Cor by the arm and yank him inside, slamming the door shut and throwing yourself against his chest, wrapping your arms around his muscular torso. Your actions seem to take him by surprise, but he reacts swiftly, enveloping you in his arms and kissing the top of your head. Your shoulders shake with sobs. “C-Cor…” 

  
“Hey, it’s alright… come on, ______… you know I don’t like to see a lady cry.” He murmurs to you, inhaling your sweet scent as he brushes his lips over your hair. The grief pours out of you in wracking, heaving cries, and poor Cor can only hold you as you let it flow through you. By the time you’re done his shirt is soaked with your tears, your eyes are puffy, and your nose thoroughly runny, but you do feel a bit better having gotten some of it out. You excuse yourself to the bathroom to wash your face, and when you return Cor is sitting stiffly on the bed. He doesn’t look like he knows what to do with himself in an environment like this, but then again that’s always been a part of the Marshall’s charm. He’d trained you in weapons, but he’d also been a part of your sexual training. The Marshall was a favorite among the students; he always made it clear he had no interest in settling down because of his work, but inevitably talk amongst the students turned towards convincing the Marshall to run away from his responsibilities and elope. Cor was always a gentleman, but his years of experience made him great practice for the Lucian courtesans-in-training. You’re not ashamed to admit you’ve thought of your nights together quite often, even still. You sit on the bed next to him, and lay your head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I’ve just been holding that in all this time… you know how it is.”

“Don’t worry about it… I understand the rules.”

“It’s so good to see you, Cor… the boys are kind, but Noctis hates me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

“No, I think he really does… he resents my presence. Regis kind of forced this on him…”

Your voice cracks at the mention of the former king, but you force yourself to continue on. 

“…and now that he’s gone… I think he sees me as some sort of insult. It’s draining, to have that kind of raw anger focused on you all day every day…”

Cor slips his arm around your waist and pulls you closer, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I can talk to Noctis…” You shake your head and lay your arm across Cor’s stomach. “Please… don’t. All I need is for you to just be here with me right now.”

You lift your hand from Cor’s side and bring it to his chest, gently trailing your palm down his chiseled body. You can feel his muscles contract beneath his shirt as he lets out a quiet exhale. When he speaks his voice has a husky quality that wasn’t there before.

“…you don’t have to entertain me, you know.”

“I’m not,” you whisper, slipping your hand beneath his shirt. His abs are just as marvelously defined as they’ve always been, and his skin is so delightfully warm. When you raise your head to his for a kiss, he hesitates, his lips just a fraction of an inch from yours. He watches you with a deep sadness in his eyes as you plead with him. “Please, Cor… let me have you tonight. You’re the one piece of home I have left… just comfort me.”

He closes the remaining gap between you, and you can’t stop the tear that slides down your cheek as his lips close over yours. His kiss takes you back instantly—the smell of him, the feel of his calloused hands gliding over your soft skin, the sound of his breath hitching as you squeeze him through his slacks… _oh._ Swept up in the haze of your memories, your hand has already made its way down to palm the growing bulge in Cor’s pants. _Just as big as I remember._ His hands come down from you to begin unbuckling his belt, and when you break away from his kiss he’s already pulling his arousal free of his slacks, stroking it idly. The sight of it causes you to bite your lip with need—you’ve seen a good few cocks, but his is one of the nicest. It’s long and straight, with a decent girth, but nothing unmanageable. When you reach out for him he lets out a quiet groan as your fingers close around his length. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?” he asks, watching you as you kneel down between his legs. 

“This isn’t for you, Cor… this is for me.” You squeeze him gently as you trace the head of his cock over your lips and cheeks, savoring the smooth feel of it against your skin. He sighs pleasurably, threading one hand through your hair and gripping the back of your neck gently but firmly.

“…it’s been a while… go easy on me.” 

You give Cor a sweet smile, darting your tongue out to lick at the underside of his arousal. His grip on your neck tightens slightly, but he doesn’t pull you down. You know him well enough to see that he’s holding back, but you decide to let him ease into it. You suck the tip of his cock between your lips, just barely taking him into your mouth, and you can hear his breath deepening as your teasing takes effect. He’s really making a valiant effort not to just force you down onto his cock—the knowledge that you have such a powerful man on the verge of breaking sends a thrill of desire through your body. When you withdraw him from your mouth to plant a kiss on the head of his length, you suck the soft skin between your lips as you draw back, and you can see him gritting his teeth above you.

“You’re playing with me… I thought you wanted me to comfort you.”

“I do… I want you to take what you want from me, Cor. You said it’s been a while… let me feel all that pent-up sexual frustration.”

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he whispers, but you give him another torturously slow kiss, and he groans, half-frustration, half-need. When you take him between your lips again something in him snaps, and he pushes your head down onto his cock, exhaling deeply as you take him all the way inside, until your nose is nestled in his coarse pubic hair. You let him guide your pace, allowing him to pull you firmly by your hair up and down the length of his cock. He fucks your mouth relentlessly, thrusting up into you as he pulls you down. As your head bobs over his length you reach into his pants to give his balls a firm squeeze and he groans loudly, tossing his head back as his body is wracked with pleasure. Just as you begin to suspect he’s about to come, he pulls you up abruptly, tossing you onto the bed at his side. He stands and steps out of his boots, shrugging his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. His shirt is next, followed by his slacks and underwear. As you take a moment to admire the Marshall’s rugged figure, he strides towards you and tugs sharply at the sash of your robe, flinging the silk garment open with ease and very, very little patience. The sight of your body laid bare beneath the robe stops him in his tracks for a moment, and you look up at him from beneath your lashes, parting your lips and posing prettily for him. “Take me, Cor… please. Make me yours,” you sigh, writhing beneath him on the bed.

Your seductive display has the effect you’d hoped—Cor descends onto you, kissing you furiously. He pushes his tongue into your mouth, a sign of things to come, as you feel his erection pressing insistently against your thigh. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. The pain of the last two days begins to recede as you lose yourself in your desire for Cor. All you want is to feel him inside of you, to melt into the one comfort you have left. You reach down for his length and he grabs your wrist, pinning it above your head. “You’ve done enough tonight, sweetheart.” His words are sweet, but lust has made his voice ragged and commanding. He sucks your bottom lip as he pulls away from you, bending down to bite harshly at your neck, drawing a cry from you. The pain is only momentary, followed by the sweetest pleasure as he sucks at your bruised flesh. He doesn’t usually mark you, but perhaps he wants to make certain you hold onto the memories of tonight as long as you can. Your need for him is beginning to overwhelm you; you plead with him to give you what you need.

“Cor… I need you inside of me… please don’t make me wait any longer.”

One calloused finger makes its way down to dive between your slick folds, exploring the wetness between your legs. You gasp as you feel his finger slide into your canal, curling slowly. “Looks like you’re already ready for me,” he grunts as he slides his digit in and out of you. “Cor…” you whine, and he laughs, a rare sound. He withdraws his finger so rapidly you feel as if you’ve been unplugged, but before you can protest you feel the thick head of his cock pushing through your entrance, stretching your inner walls. It’s been quite a while since you had the pleasure of the Marshall’s company, but he still fills you just as wonderfully as you remembered. You’ve been entertaining for so long you’ve forgotten what it’s like to let go and not be the one steering the entire encounter; you give yourself over to Cor and let him guide you towards ecstasy. He jackhammers into you, sheathing himself to the hilt and slamming his hips into yours. You rake your nails down his back and he lets out a growl, lowering his head to take your breast into his mouth. He rakes his teeth over your nipple and you cry out, arching off the bed and into his body. You reach down to grab his ass, holding him tightly against your body so that he’s grinding against your clit. The frenetic pace he’s set combined with the friction of his body against yours has you climbing towards your release. “Cor…” you gasp, “I’m s-so close… please… kiss me.” 

He complies with your request, releasing your breast to capture your lips in a searing kiss. The passion of his embrace has you melting beneath him, and you come with a cry that echoes through the small motel room. Cor fucks you through your orgasm and you ride the peak of your pleasure higher and higher, until he finally comes, cursing quietly to himself as he tenses on top of you. “Fuuuck…” he groans. He withdraws from you, but when he makes to get up you hold him to you. “Don’t go yet… please. Stay with me tonight.” He shakes his head at you, but he smiles.

  
“I paid for a room, you know.”

“I’ll pay you back. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Cor lifts you up into his arms, bridal style. “Cor?! Where are we going?!”

“Well… I was going to have a shower… but since I’m staying here tonight, looks like -we’re- having a shower. So let’s go.”

“Can’t we just cuddle for a minute first?!”

“Nope.”

“You’re the worst, you know.”

“You knew the risks when you asked me to stay.”

“…whatever.”

Cor regards you quietly for a moment before leaning forward to plant a tender kiss on your lips.

“…thanks, Cor.”

“…always a pleasure.”

 


	5. Chapter 4 - Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn agrees to take the boys to the Disc of Cauthess for a price: one night with the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS WHAT I WOULD CLASSIFY AS DUBCON. I'M NOT 100% CLEAR ON THE LINES HERE AND THE READER HAS CONSENTED TO THIS ENCOUNTER BUT THIS IS ARDYN AND IT GETS INTENSE. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ROUGH AND ANYTHING LESS THAN CONSENSUAL ENCOUNTERS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER.

Saying goodbye to Cor is one of the hardest things you’ve had to do. You part ways after recovering another one of the Royal Arms; the world as you know it is falling apart around you, and Cor is one of the last pieces of home you have left… but he has his duty, and you have yours. He doesn’t hug you in front of the others, but he does surprise all of you when he lifts your hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to your knuckles. “Take care of yourself, sweetheart,” he murmurs, his typically intense gaze soft and vulnerable. He turns to Noctis.

“And you… take care of her, Your Highness. I know you’re not pleased with this arrangement, but she’s carrying all manner of royal secrets. You need to take her at least as far as Lestallum. We can make arrangements for her there. I’m sure Iris will be delighted for her company.”

Noctis says nothing, he simply crosses his arms over his chest and looks pointedly away from Cor. Ignis places a hand on Noct’s shoulder, his tone polite yet firm. “You can count on us to deliver her safely, Cor. Safe travels.”

The journey to Lestallum is mostly uneventful. When you arrive, you’re greeted by Gladio’s younger sister, Iris, and you find yourself relieved to have another female along. The boys have been wonderful companions for the most part, but there’s some things they simply don’t understand. You pass a few days together exploring Lestallum while the boys leave in search of another Royal Tomb nearby; you try to keep your mind off your fate but you can’t help but wonder what will happen when they return. Noctis clearly wants you gone, but no tangible plans have materialized as of yet. 

The following evening when the boys return, they resolve to travel to the Disc of Cauthess to complete Titan’s trial, but they still have no clue what to do with you. Gladio argues you should continue on with them, but Noctis adamantly refuses.

“Of course you’d say that,” he spits. “You just want a warm place to bury your dick at night.”

Gladio leaps to his feet, nearly knocking the table over, but Iris is between them in a flash. She grabs Gladio’s arm, and he backs down immediately. She glares at both of them.

“Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!!! You’re supposed to protect Noctis, not fight him, Gladdy!!! And Noctis… you’re better than this. Be nice to her like you are to me.”

Noct’s face flushes, but he doesn’t back down. He looks down at the ground as he speaks, sullenly issuing his edict. “She’s staying with Iris. That’s my final decision.”

You bow respectfully, then link arms with Iris. "As you wish, Your Grace. Iris and I will just get to hang out a little while longer then.” Iris smiles at you, leaning her head on your shoulder. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Noctis leaves without a word, retiring to the interior room of your suite, and Gladio sighs, sitting back down again. He reaches out for you, and you walk over to give him a hug. His strong arms wrap around your waist, and he lays his head against your belly.

  
“I’m gonna miss you, babe…”

Iris sticks her tongue out. “Gross. I’m… gonna go find Noct.” She follows him inside, leaving you, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis together. Prompto crosses the room to throw his arms around you from behind.

“I’m gonna miss you too!!! Iggy come on, let’s do a group hug!!”

Ignis laughs, and shakes his head. “You two look as if you have it pretty well in hand… but I will miss you, ______. Your company has brightened our lives, even if just for a short amount of time.”

“You sure you don’t want me to entertain you tonight, Ignis?” You give him a mischievous wink, and he holds his hands up, shaking his head. 

  
“I’m not certain I can afford a distraction of your caliber before a mission like tomorrow, darling. Good night.”

As Ignis exits, Gladio’s hands begin to stray upward, wandering dangerously close to your chest. “You know… if we’re leaving you here tomorrow… we might want to make the most of tonight.” Prompto’s lips ghost over your neck, and a pleasurable shiver shoots down your spine.

“No fair, Gladio… you get her all the time. She should spend tonight with me… I might never get a chance like this again.”

You turn to pull Prompto into an open-mouth kiss, and when he presses his body against yours you can feel his rapidly-hardening arousal pressing against your leg. Gladio doesn’t move, he simply lowers his head to your side, nipping at your body through your clothes. When you break away from Prompto you look right into his eyes, desire dropping your voice a few octaves. “There’s no reason I can’t spend tonight with both of you.”

“Now we’re talkin’.” 

——

The next morning, you walk with the boys down to the Regalia, stopping to take a look at the Disc of Cauthess through the binoculars on the outer edge of town. As Noctis and Ignis walk ahead of you, Gladio lifts one hand to your cheek, stroking it with a calloused fingertip. “You’ll take care of yourself, won’t you babe?”

“Of course, Gladio. Be good.” 

A disconcertingly familiar voice cuts your tender goodbye short.

“What a coincidence!!” 

The same strange man who’d informed you the ferry was no longer running at Galdin Quay stands just a few feet away, one hand still on the binoculars in front of him. He smiles, and you can feel a chill run through you as he casually saunters over to you and your group.

“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio growls, taking your hand and pulling you over to stand behind Prompto before taking his place at Noct’s side. The strange man informs you that he can take you to see Titan, “the Archaean”, as he calls him, and the boys huddle together to discuss their options.

“We in?” 

“I don’t know…”

“We take a ride…”

“…but watch our backs.”

“Fair enough.”

“Let’s do it.”

You reach out to give Gladio a goodbye hug, but the stranger interrupts you again.

“Ah… but there is just one condition.” His eyes are trained on the tattoo at your wrist, and you pull at your sleeve, trying futilely to cover it up, but it’s too late. The recognition in his eyes is all too apparent.

“I’d like to spend the night with your companion there.”

Gladio steps forward, hands clenched into fists. “What the hell did you just say?! I ought to cave your face in, you fucking-”

“Gladio!!” Ignis grabs the shield, pulling him back. “Don’t cause a scene…” He turns his gaze to the stranger, narrowing his green eyes. “I'll thank you to show our friend a little respect.”

The stranger sighs, running a hand through his wild red hair. “Dear me, it seems I’ve caused offense. Let me try again: I’m familiar with your order and their reputation for… world-class service. I’d like to spend the night with you and see for myself. Surely that’s not asking too much, is it?”

Prompto takes a protective step in front of you, his voice shaking with anger. “Of course it is!! We don’t even know your name… we barely trust you as it is!!”

“Please, call me Ardyn. As for the issue of trust… well, I suppose there’s not much I can do about that, is there? You’ll simply have to decide whether your comfort or your mission is more important.”

“Ardyn.” You put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, gently pushing him aside. “I’d be happy to entertain you… as long as it’s alright with Noctis.”

The boys stare at you, then each other in an alarmed silence. Gladio opens his mouth, but Noctis answers before he can.

“I accept.”

Gladio leans in close to whisper in the young king’s ear. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Your Highness. If he hurts her it’s on you.” Noctis glares at him, but Ardyn simply laughs.

“Wonderful! Now that we’re all acquainted and we’ve agreed to our conditions… follow me to the car park. I didn’t catch your name, my dear…”

“_______.”

“Hmm… beautiful.” 

——

After a brief stop at the hotel to pick up your things (and say goodbye to a confused and concerned Iris), you’re on the road again. The mood in the car is tense as the boys discuss their opinions of Ardyn. No one is quite certain what to make of him, but everyone agrees he can’t be trusted. When you suggest that you may be able to use your time with him to get some more information on his identity, an uneasy silence settles over the car. 

“…just be careful, please.” Ignis’s green eyes meet yours in the rearview mirror for a brief moment, and you can see the concern in them. Noctis shifts in the seat next to you, gazing out at the road in a thoughtful silence. 

All of you are surprised when Ardyn’s car turns in at a rest stop at Coernix Station; Ardyn insists you all stay in the caravan there. When Prompto quietly wonders where the rest of them are supposed to stay while you and Ardyn fulfill the terms of your agreement, the mood quickly flips from tension to disgust. You assure the boys no funny business will be taking place in the caravan you’re sharing for the night, and that, respectfully, the answer to that question is between you and Ardyn, which seems to delight him. You rack your brain, wondering where to take your ‘guest’ for the night.

“Perhaps we could take a walk together first? Get to know each other the old fashioned way…” Ardyn offers you his arm with an inviting smile, and you take it confidently. Gladio gives you a concerned look, but you give him your most reassuring smile. “I’ll catch up with you later, boys. Take care.”

You get your first close look at Ardyn as you’re walking away, and you’re pleasantly surprised to see he’s actually rather handsome. He’s certainly much older than the boys, but he looks younger than Regis. Perhaps he’s around Cor’s age? Either way, he carries himself with the air of a man who’s experienced quite a few things. _I’ve certainly entertained less attractive men._ He smiles at you, his amber eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. “My my, you’re even more beautiful up close. I’m going to enjoy our time together.”

You curl your fingers around his bicep, pressing your body closer to his as you walk side by side; when he feels your breasts pushing into his side he snakes an arm out to wrap around your waist. When you look around you notice you’ve left the rest stop behind you, and you seem to be headed out into the woods. Your heart leaps into your throat, but you tell yourself Ardyn couldn’t possibly be stupid enough to hurt you while the boys are still traveling with him. _They’d never let him get away with something like that…_ Ardyn’s grip around your waist tightens as you enter into the trees, and you try to make conversation to keep your mind off the slowly building panic in your chest.

“So, Ardyn… where did you say you were from, again?”

“I don’t believe I provided that information.”

His arm leaves your waist and he pushes you down into the dirt. Before you can process what’s happened he’s on you, turning you over and kissing you roughly. He pins your arms over your head, pushing his tongue into your mouth and groaning as he tastes you. Ardyn is quite tall, and far stronger than he looks; a chill runs down your spine as you imagine what he’s capable of, but you kiss him as though this tumble in the dirt was your own idea. He pulls back to look at you, his lips turning up into a sinister smile. “There’s no one around… I could have my wicked way with you right here and no one would ever know.”

“So take me then, Ardyn.” You smile sweetly at him, doing your best to calm your racing pulse, and he reaches out to brush his thumb across your bottom lip with his free hand. He releases your arm, regarding you in silence; perhaps he’s waiting to see if you’ll try to flee. You reach out to grab at his coat and while you know he could stop you easily, he allows it, a smirk still playing at his lips. When you pull him back down and kiss him again, he chuckles darkly, but he allows you to direct the encounter for now. His embrace is overwhelming—you’ve kissed a fair few men and women in your time, but Ardyn is no doubt among the best. Despite the undercurrent of danger there’s something absolutely compelling about him, and every touch of his lips against yours is pulling you in deeper. His powerful hands come down to squeeze at your breasts through the fabric of your dress, and you roll your hips up against him. He pulls the straps of your dress down over your shoulder, rolling the top of your dress down until your bra is exposed. His hands delve into the cups of your brassiere, squeezing greedily and liberating your breasts from the confines of your lingerie. He crawls down your body, bringing his mouth down to cover the flesh of your breasts. He sucks at your nipples, raking his teeth over them hard enough to draw a cry from you. His powerful hand squeezes at your other breast entirely too hard, but you will yourself to be silent. _The man is clearly a sadist… I’m not going to give him the pleasure of my pain. Where I can help it, anyway._

He sucks the underside of your breast into his mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks. He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh there shortly thereafter, and you tense beneath him as he breaks the skin. You tangle your fingers into his hair and yank, but he’s attached himself to you like a lamprey. He groans into your skin when he feels your resistance, and when he finally lifts his head from your chest you try to hide the alarm in your eyes when he wipes your blood from the side of his lips. 

"Oh... did I frighten you, kitten?” He purrs, his hand reaching out to smooth a strand of hair from your forehead. You smile coolly at him. “Not at all, darling… I was just thinking I’d like to see what you’re hiding under that… unique... coat.”

Ardyn shrugs the coat off of his shoulders, letting it fall behind him; he’s still got a few more layers beneath it but you can see more of his body in this fitted vest. He lifts your skirt up and over your hips, yanking your panties down. “I took something off… so it’s only fair I see a little more of you, isn’t it?” he croons, lowering his face to nip at the flesh of your mons. You try to sit still, but you can’t help but twitch beneath his touch. When you feel his teeth drag across the skin of your most sensitive area you still, and he laughs again. 

“Poor, frightened little pet… I’m not going to bite you again… well… not there, anyway.” 

He’s up and on your neck in a flash, biting down hard. You cry out before you can stop yourself, but at least this time he’s not breaking the skin. His tongue laves over the bitten area, and he sucks hard, marking your flesh with a deep red bruise. He sits back to inspect his work, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he grazes his fingertips across your neck. 

“Mmm… beautiful things are made to be broken, don’t you think?” His hand splays across your neck, and despite your best efforts and all your training you can’t stop your breathing from picking up. It’s not as if you’d never engaged in breath play with your guests before, but something like that takes trust, and you have not a single ounce of it for the man on top of you. 

“Not to worry… I’m not going to break you.” He smiles down at you for a few moments, before flipping you over onto your stomach. He pushes your face down into the dirt and you turn your head to the side, gasping for breath as you hear his belt clinking behind you. The head of his cock presses against your slit, and you will yourself to relax, gathering clumps of grass between your fingers as your hands clench into fists. He pushes himself inside of you surprisingly slowly given how rough he’s been; one hand squeezes your hip hard enough that you can feel it bruising beneath his fingertips already. As he begins to move inside of you you’re determined to wrest control from him however you can—he may be directing this encounter, but you can at least give him a good show. You cry his name, loudly, and the hand holding down your face comes around to push into your mouth, two fingers slipping past the threshold of your lips. You suck them as though they were some exquisite treat, and he groans loudly.

“They’ve really prepared you for anything, haven’t they kitten?” His tone is as taunting as ever, but you can hear his desire is beginning to get the better of him. He removes his fingers from your mouth, burrowing his hand between your body and the ground to rub at your clit. _Well… at least he still has some consideration._ He leans forward to speak directly into your ear, his tongue flicking out to trail along your lobe.

“Do me one last little favor and come for me, won’t you sweetheart? You and I both know I could easily just take what I need from you… but it’s so much sweeter when it’s given freely.”

You throw yourself into your work, pushing back against Ardyn as much as you can, writhing in his grip, gasping and moaning his name as loud as you can, sending the sound of your union echoing through the forest. You’re determined to wring as much pleasure as you can out of this encounter, though you’re not sure if it’s a matter of personal or professional pride. You feel yourself beginning to tense and clench around him, and he grabs a handful of your hair, yanking hard and sending a shock of pleasure through your body, pushing you over the edge. You hear Ardyn groan, and he bites down into your shoulder, his hands coming back to squeeze at your hips; his grip is crushing—you fear for a moment that you might break beneath him—but he shudders, releasing his seed deep inside of you and letting you drop out of his grasp. He climbs off of you immediately, leaving you panting in the dirt, alone. When you turn to look at him, he’s already stowed his cock in his pants and is pulling his arm through his coat. He gives you a pitying look.

“If only you could see what a mess you are right now.”

  
He reaches his hand out to you, but you ignore it, staggering to your feet and wobbling forward past him as you pull your skirt back down and push your breasts back inside your bra. Ardyn offers you his arm, and this time you accept, strolling alongside him with as much dignity as you can muster. When you return to camp, Gladio’s eyes are wide and he runs towards you, but you shake your head at him, giving him a reassuring smile. When his eyes land on the bruise on your neck he grits his teeth, but he hangs back at your request. You brush some of the dirty off of your arm. “I’m going to go use the shower at the rest stop… I took a nasty spill in the woods.” 

Ardyn shrugs, walking past the boys and heading up the stairs into the caravan. “The woods are quite treacherous in these parts… I shudder to think what would have happened if I weren’t around. You’ll call me when dinner is ready, won’t you?”

The door slams shut, and Gladio and Prompto surround you immediately. 

“Are you alright?”

“I should fucking kill him.”

“I'm fine, honestly… it looks bad, but he’s just one of those assholes that likes it rough and messy. Gods, I shouldn’t even say that much, but technically he’s not really a guest, I suppose…”

Ignis speaks up from behind Prompto and Gladio. 

“Were you able to find anything out about his identity?”

You shake your head.

“Unfortunately not.”

Ignis sighs. “Shame. Still… thank you for what you’ve done for us. All of us.” He elbows Noctis, who grunts something nearly inaudible. 

“'nk yh.”

“Your Grace?”

“…thank you.”

Perhaps your encounter with Ardyn has left you feeling a bit vulnerable, but you can feel tears springing to your eyes at this small gesture from the normally glacial young man. You drop your head into a bow, then turn quickly, rubbing at your eyes.

“I’m gonna go grab that shower now… I’ll see you guys in a little while for dinner.”

“I’ll walk you there.” Gladio takes your arm, gently but firmly, and you give in, knowing it’s useless to argue. You lay your head on his arm, and he bends down to kiss the top of your head fondly.

“…thank you, Gladio.”

“Don’t thank me. I should never have let you leave with him.”

“It’s my job… and despite what you might think you see, I handled him just fine.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“…”

“…”

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“…thanks.”

“…you’re welcome.”

 


	6. Chapter 5 - Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finally takes a night off to enjoy Reader's company.

Your trip to the Disc of Cauthess proceeded in a mostly uneventful fashion—unfortunately the same can’t be said of your encounter with the Archaean. You were separated from Noctis and Gladio, and to make matters worse the Imperial Army joined the fray, attempting to eliminate Titan themselves. You did manage to defeat the god, but you found yourselves trapped in the crater where none other than Ardyn came to your aid. He’d offered you a lift out, forcing you to leave the Regalia behind… and as much as it churned your stomachs, indebted you to the empire.

The next week goes by slowly—despite all you’ve done to prove your willingness to help, Noctis orders you to stay behind while they search for the Regalia and enlist the help of Ramuh. You spend the week confined to Wiz’s Chocobo post, sleeping in the cramped caravan and wistfully wishing Gladio and Prompto were around to share your bunk. Gladio calls you with updates where he can (and sends the occasional saucy text), but you can’t help but shake your head at yourself when you realize how used to the boys’ presence you’ve become. You even find yourself missing the young king’s frosty glares, though they’ve become much warmer as of late. 

One afternoon when you receive a text from Gladio and finally hear the Regalia’s distinctive honk it’s all you can do to stop yourself from running at the boys for a hug. Fortunately for you, Prompto has no such reservations, and he launches himself at you with his arms wide. Gladio is right behind him, crossing the distance and sweeping both of you into his arms. Crushed between the two men, you find yourself suddenly reliving memories of the last night you spent with Prompto and Gladio together… but you shake it off when you see Noctis looking at you from the Regalia. 

_Is he… smiling?_ He turns away immediately, but you’re almost certain you saw the hint of a smile on his lips. Ignis waves to you from the driver’s seat. 

“It wasn’t the same without you. Gladio, Prompto, please help with her things.”

You squeeze into your usual place in the backseat, smiling as the boys excitedly fill you in on all the things you’ve missed. Prompto passes his camera to you from the front seat, and you look through the last week’s worth of photos with the boys’ voices in your ears. It’s not all good news, however—Ignis gravely informs you of the loss of Jared, an ally to the crown, and a good man. You learn that you’re making your way towards Cape Caem where you’ll finally be able to take a boat to Altissia… but unfortunately nothing is ever as simple as you’d like. Noct’s plans to avenge Jared lead you to an imperial outpost, and only after fighting your way through Magitek troops and an encounter with the mercenary Aranea Highwind are you finally able to be on your way again.

You can’t quite believe it when you arrive at Cape Caem—the house is the largest quarters you’ve had in quite some time; there’s a fully-equipped kitchen and even a garden. When Ignis announces he’ll be making a special dinner to celebrate, you see an opportunity.

“Please, let me make something tonight too, Ignis.”

Ignis smiles kindly at you, but he shakes his head. “You have already done so much for us—please, don’t trouble yourself.”

You lay your hand on his arm, and his smile falters for just a moment as his eyes flick from your hand back up to your gaze. He smiles again, but you can detect the nerves in his gaze. _Got you._ You give his arm a light squeeze before returning his smile with one of your own.

“I insist. It’s the least I can do.”

He nods quietly, then disappears into the kitchen, a hint of a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

Working in the kitchen with Ignis is pleasant—it’s been years since you had the chance to cook in an environment like this. You cut vegetables in a comfortable silence, admiring his knife technique and laughing when he offers to chop the vegetables for your own dish.

“You don’t like how I cut mine?”

“It’s a workable cut… but it’s more aesthetically pleasing when the vegetables are all the same size. Presentation is one of the most important components of a dish.”

You pass your vegetables over to him, and his knife flies through them. You lean your chin on your hand.

“You’re so thoughtful, Ignis…”

Ignis never takes his eyes from his work as he speaks. “Is it thoughtful to do your job? I only do what is asked of me.”

“It’s more than that, Ignis. You’re always taking care of everyone… not just the King. You put your heart and soul into making sure everyone is alright, all the time.”

Ignis flushes slightly, but he continues to shred your carrot into a fine matchstick cut. “…it’s only natural to care for your friends.”

“Certainly it is… but I wonder… who takes care of you, Ignis?” 

  
You lay a gentle hand on his forearm again, stilling his hand, and he lifts his gaze to yours, a blush coloring his cheeks. He hesitates for a moment, then resumes chopping, albeit far more slowly. You scoot closer, letting your thigh drift over so that it’s resting against his own. He freezes for a few moments, then resumes chopping at an even slower pace. You lean in to whisper in his ear.

“I know you’re not the type to ask… so I’m going to say it for you. Let me entertain you, Ignis. Come to my room tonight… and let someone else care for you for a change.”

Ignis inhales deeply—this is the most unsettled you’ve ever seen him by far; he’s clearly wrestling with this decision. 

“I shall… consider it.”

You give Ignis a chaste peck on the cheek, then return to your original seat a bit further away. Ignis looks at you, and for a brief moment you see something that tugs at your heart: _longing._

Dinner is a rousing success, with Prompto loudly exclaiming how wonderful it is to eat a woman’s cooking. Iris and Prompto insist they do the dishes to repay you for a job well done, and to everyone’s surprise Ignis agrees. You can feel his eyes on you when you announce that you’re retiring to your room early—when Ignis mentions that he’ll be following your example, Gladio breaks into a cheeky grin, but only claps Ignis on the back and tells him to enjoy his much-deserved night off.

An hour later when you hear a dignified knock at your door, you know it can only be Ignis. You rise from your seat at your makeshift vanity, answering the door in nothing but your robe. Ignis looks as though he’s just bathed—he must have used the bath immediately after you. He looks nervous, an endearing expression on the normally preternaturally composed strategist.

“I… I wasn’t certain what the… protocol… was…”

“Come in, please.”

You open the door and step aside to let him in, taking in his scent as he passes you. He smells of soap and some sort of spicy aftershave that you recognize from Gladio, but on his skin it has a much milder effect. You lock the door behind him, then follow him towards the bed. He stands awkwardly, waiting for some sign from you, so you sit down and pat the comforter beside you. He sits stiffly.

“I apologize for my nervousness… you must have guessed by now that I’ve never done this before.”

You move in, closing the distance between you. You reach out to take his hand in your own, and he flinches, but he doesn’t move away. You can feel his hand shaking in your grasp, and you raise it to your lips, ghosting them up his knuckles and across the back of his hand. It’s unusual for you to see him without his gloves—it seems clear that he’s come here ready to experience everything you have to offer him. His green eyes travel up and down your body, taking in every inch of the curves hidden beneath your robe. 

“I find it hard to believe a handsome man like you never had the opportunity to sleep with anyone…” You kiss his fingers tenderly and he shivers, but you can tell he’s beginning to relax into your touch. He looks away as he speaks.

“There have certainly been… opportunities… but my duties hardly afford me the time to pursue them. And if I were to lose my focus goodness knows what sort of trouble Noctis might get into.”

You kiss his fingertips, and a quiet sigh escapes his lips. He bites his lip for a moment, and the sight of it sends a shock of heat through your system. Wrecking a controlled man like Ignis’s composure is one of the best parts of your job, and you intend to enjoy every moment. You pull his hand towards the sash of your robe, and look up at him, waiting for his response. He hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath and then pulls at the sash holding your robe closed. You shrug it off your shoulders and let it fall away behind you in a heap on the bed. 

At first it seems as though Ignis doesn’t react at all, but you’ve observed enough men to know what to look for. His chest rises and falls as his breathing deepens, and his lips part so beautifully you have to fight the urge to kiss him. _Come to think of it, I wonder if he’s ever kissed anyone if he's as dutiful as he sounds…_

“Have you ever been kissed, Ignis?”

“I admit that I have not.” He bites his lip again, and you feel yourself coming closer to him almost subconsciously. Ignis is a truly beautiful man, and once again you can’t help but feel grateful to Regis for this once-in-a-lifetime assignment. You reach out to tangle your hands in his tawny hair, stroking his cheek and neck with the pad of your thumb as you go. 

“May I?” your voice is just above a whisper, and he nods subtly, closing his eyes to signal his assent. You inwardly thank your lucky stars for this great honor and lean in, pressing your lips against his. He melts into your kiss, letting out a quiet moan against your mouth. His hands come up around your waist immediately, but he pulls them back just as quickly, as though he’s embarrassed. You draw back to whisper against his lips.

“Ignis… please. Touch me. Wherever you want… however you want… I’m yours tonight.”

Ignis breaks away from your kiss, pulling back to look at you. One hand comes up to remove his glasses, folding them carefully as he places them on the table just behind you. He cups your face in his hands and leans in carefully, coming towards you almost in slow motion. As his mouth comes down to cover your own he lets out another quiet sigh. His lips are so deliciously soft, and he takes his time exploring every inch of your face. He kisses your cheeks, your nose, the corner of your mouth… he brushes his lips against yours so gently you want to push him down and kiss him roughly, hungrily, but you let him do what he likes.

“This is new for me…” he murmurs, “but I must say that I rather enjoy this.” He brings his lips to yours again, but this time there’s an undercurrent of need in his embrace. When you tease your tongue across his bottom lip his breath hitches, and he parts his lips fully to let you in. You’re surprised at how sweet he tastes—he drinks so much Ebony you’d assumed the bitterness must be part of his own natural flavor by now. His tongue is so shy and gentle on your own—some men invade your mouth and attempt to wrestle you into submission, but Ignis tastes you as he would some delicate dish, savoring the feel of you on his tongue and in his mouth. 

Your hands drift down to unbutton his shirt as you kiss him, and he comes to help you, but you stay his hand.

  
“Please… let me, Ignis.”

You make short work of his shirt, pushing it down off of his strong shoulders. He pulls his arms out of the sleeves and lifts his undershirt up and over his head before you can get to it. He gives you an unusually cheeky smile.

“Forgive my impatience… I could kiss you like this for the rest of the night, but I'd like to experience the rest of your talents.”

You take Ignis by the hand and pull him up along the bed, pushing him down gently to lay on his back. He unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants and underwear down as one, somehow managing to wriggle out of his clothing as gracefully as you’d expect from a man like Ignis. You take a moment to watch the way his chiseled chest rises and falls with each breath, his abs contracting as you trace one finger gently along the ridges of his stomach. His hard length is as beautiful as the man himself—it twitches as your finger drags down his pubic bone, tracing small circles around the edge of the shaft.

“How do you like it, Ignis? Do you want my hand?” You drag your palm up the side of his cock, curling your fingers around it and giving him a firm squeeze, smiling at the quiet sigh it draws out of him. “Or perhaps you’d like my mouth?” You bend down to plant a kiss on the head of his dick, and he bites his lip, a needful moan escaping his lips.

“I… your… your mouth.”

You take him into your mouth, not stopping until the head of his manhood hits the back of your throat, and he fists the sheets beneath him, arching up off of the mattress. Ignis has been holding himself back fairly handily all this time, but the heat of your mouth has him melting beneath you like butter. He bites his lip and groans, his hips bucking up and down with the movements of your mouth, chasing you as you bob up and down his length. When you bring one hand up to squeeze his balls gently he lets out a strangled moan and pulls you up off of his cock. 

“I apologize… you are so wonderful… but I’m afraid if we continued…”

You wipe your mouth delicately with the back of your hand, crawling over him. “You don’t have to explain it to me, Ignis… I understand completely.” 

He pulls his head up off the pillow and you come down to kiss him, pressing your body against his. His hands come up to feel at your breasts, and you sit up to give him better access. He rolls your nipples beneath his thumbs, lust reflected in his eyes as he watches them pebble beneath his touch. He squeezes the soft flesh of your breasts experimentally, his touch growing more heated as he becomes more confident. 

“You are… so beautiful.” His hands squeeze your breasts together, kneading and massaging circles into the soft flesh. You grind yourself against his stomach and he lets out a deep exhale, as though you’ve reminded him of the real reason you’re both here. You bend down to kiss him, and his hands leave your breasts, traveling down to your hips.

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself… and I’ve seen quite a few beauties.” You crawl down his body, pressing kisses to his chest as you go. You reach back and position his still-wet cock just below your entrance, looking down at him one last time. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Ignis's hands grip your hips tightly. 

  
“Please…”

You sit back onto his waiting length, biting your lip to keep quiet so you can take in every sound Ignis makes. He lets out a low, shuddering groan, his fingertips sinking into your skin as he writhes beneath you and pushes himself into your wet heat. His cock stretches you delightfully from within, but even despite his inexperience he doesn’t rush. He’s so gentle with you; his eyes are trained on yours, desperately searching for some sign of discomfort. _As if he could ever hurt me—what a darling man._ You smile at him as you sink all the way down onto his rod, taking him in to the hilt. You bend down to kiss him, and he pulls you in close, making you feel for a moment as though this were something deeper than just another day of work. He whispers sweetly to you between kisses.

“You are incredible… please… let me be selfish for a moment… let me hear your sweet voice calling my name.”

You brush your thumb across Ignis’s bottom lip, giving him one more kiss before you sit back up, undulating your hips against his and bringing one hand down to work your clit. You give him a proper show, tossing your head back and crying his name as needfully as you can; part of you wonders idly if the others can hear you, but you suspect Ignis either doesn’t mind or simply hasn’t considered the consequences of his request. _Still… if anyone deserves to have the boys think he’s a total stallion, it’s Ignis._ His wish is a simple one, and you grant it happily; you can feel your release coming upon you fairly quickly, and you give yourself over to it without hesitation, gasping Ignis’s name as your body is wracked with pleasure. 

To your surprise, Ignis hasn’t come in the meantime—he simply watches you from beneath hooded eyelids, letting you ride him through your orgasm without any disruption from him. When you collapse against him he smiles sweetly at you, his hands curving around your waist to grab at your buttocks. 

“Magnificent,” he breathes, his hips beginning to move beneath yours again. You let him fuck you at his own pace, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him kiss you to his heart’s content. You listen for every sweet sound, relishing them and committing them to memory—his sighs, his groans, his gasps… when his pace begins to crescendo you can’t help but pull back to look into his eyes.  A fine sheen of sweat coats his forehead, and you push his hair away from his face just as he crests his peak beneath you. He lets out a beautiful moan, tensing beneath you as he paints your inner walls with his seed. 

You climb down off of his cock and his arms are already pulling you closer, kissing you so tenderly you almost feel as though you want to cry. It’s rare in your line of work anyone connects with you so intimately, but Ignis’s touch is so pure it makes you want to hold him close and never let him go. When he begins to sit up, you pull him back down.

“Where are you going, Ignis?”

He flushes. “I should… I have some things to go over… and I’m sure you must be tired.”

“Stay… please. For me.”

Ignis’s mouth opens and closes, but you know he can’t resist a request like that.

“Perhaps… just a little while longer…”

He stays in your room until the early morning, sneaking out just as the first rays of the sun are beginning to shine through the window. When you turn over to see him leaving your room, fully dressed, he smiles at you in a way that seems to say “thank you”.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6 - Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Altissia, Reader takes it upon herself to comfort Ignis in the best way she knows how.

The days spent at Cape Caem are among some of the most peaceful since you began your trip, but it’s hard knowing the boys are out risking their necks while you stay at home with Iris and Talcott. You miss them all, but Gladio in particular—he’d left to take care of some mysterious mission, but not before asking you to promise you’d look out for his sister while he was gone. So you try to content yourself with the knowledge that you’re doing your part.

When the boys roll up to the house with Gladio sitting in the back seat you can’t help but throw yourself into his arms. He laughs, lifting you off your feet and twirling you around.

“Damn, Y/N! You really know how to make a guy feel special.” He kisses your cheek as he returns you to the ground, seconds before Prompto flings his arms around you. 

“GROUP HUG!” Prompto nuzzles his cheek into your shoulder, waving Ignis and Noctis over. To your surprise, Ignis strolls over and wraps his arms around you and Prompto, giving you a subtle wink. Prompto wriggles impatiently, shaking his shoulders at Noctis.

“C’mon Noct! It’s not a group hug without you!”

Noctis stares at him, but walks over to put his arms around Ignis and Prompto without a single word. He doesn’t look at you, but there’s a blush coloring his cheeks. 

Gladio interrupts before you can get a closer look. “Alright alright, that’s enough! Tryin’ to horn in on my reunion with Y/N… you guys got to hug her plenty while I was gone.” He shoves the boys away playfully, leaning in to whisper into your ear.

“Hope you don’t have anybody else on the schedule tonight. I missed you every night I was away.”

You smile, hugging him tighter. “I think I can squeeze you in somewhere.”

When Gladio knocks on your door that night you’re expecting him. He’s as insatiable as ever, but you’ve missed him too. It unnerves you to think you might be beginning to blur the lines between work and pleasure. It’s certainly not unusual to become fond of a client, but Gladio feels like he’s become more than that. He makes you feel safe and happy—his absence showed you just how much you’d come to rely on him emotionally. _Just don’t let it interfere with your work. As long as you can keep serving the king and his court a little fondness isn’t the end of the world, right?_

—-

Watching Iris and Talcott wave at you from the docks as you set off for Altissia is by far the most difficult thing you’ve done; if you knew how much worse things would get you would have insisted you’d all stayed behind. Altissia is a blur of bad news and catastrophic events. Noctis manages to make a pact with Leviathan but at far too great a cost. 

The death of Lady Lunafreya and the destruction of Altissia hits everyone hard, but you can’t even mourn properly; Noctis has fallen into a coma and Ignis has sustained major damage to his face and eyes. He tries to be hopeful, but it’s uncertain whether his eyesight will ever be the same, if it returns at all. You watch over Noctis in shifts, spending several hours at his side, but every day he shows no signs of waking.

Ignis takes Noctis’s injury harder than his own. He insists he fulfill his share of duties along with everyone else, but he requires help with most things, and it’s clear that relying on others is taking a massive toll on his self-esteem. Gladio has been helping him most often, but he allows Prompto to assist him periodically. 

You decide you’re going to cheer him up the best way you know how. _Perhaps the only way._ Tonight both of you are free; Gladio is watching Noctis and Prompto is out photographing the ruins as a way to try to find some beauty in the destruction.

You knock on the door to Ignis’s room. A few moments of silence, and then his quiet voice answers. “Come in.”

“It’s me, Y/N.” You slip into his room, closing the door behind you. He’s sitting in an armchair with one hand on his cane; he doesn’t look at you as you enter. He sits up a bit straighter, but his usual smile is missing.

“Can I help you with something?” His tone is even, but weariness permeates his very being. His beautiful green eyes are hidden behind sunglasses now, one eye closed and the other now obscured by his lenses. You haven’t seen him without his glasses since the first time he removed the bandages from his face. 

“Yes, in fact.” You take a seat on the arm of his chair, taking his hand in yours. He sighs, his shoulders relaxing, dropping a bit of the act.

“It’s been a while since I entertained a client with a bath. I’m afraid my skills are on the verge of disappearing.” You lift his hand to your lips, pressing a soft kiss into his glove. “I don’t suppose I could impose upon you to let me practice?”

Ignis’s lips curl into a tiny smile for the first time in days. “It is quite an imposition, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

You slide yourself off of the chair arm into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. You brush his cheek with your hand, planning to take your time, but he leans in to kiss you immediately, catching you a bit off-guard. He must have needed this even more than you’d realized. His lips have a scar now, and they’re a bit chapped from the incident, but his kisses are just as soft as before. You card your fingers through his hair, sighing against his lips.

“Aren’t I lucky,” you whisper, “having a kind man like you to indulge me.”

“Truly. My generosity overwhelms even me.”

You let him guide the pace, feeling content to simply kiss him as long as he likes. Ignis truly is one of the best kissers you’ve ever known, even when he’s not feeling entirely himself. When his hand slips down to cup your ass you pull back to unbutton his shirt, but he draws you back in again.

“Please, Y/N.” His lips find yours once more. “Don’t deny me your touch.”

“I’ll multi-task, then.”

Your hands work slowly, making their way down his shirt as you kiss him tenderly, savoring each press of his lips to yours. You push his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall over the back of the chair. You pull away just long enough to tug his undershirt up and over his head, laying it over the back of the seat. 

When you rise and reach for his belt he pulls you back in. “Now that you are close to me I cannot bear the thought of letting you get away.” 

You cup his face between your palms, keeping your touch gentle. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. But I can’t very well pop you in the bath with your pants still on.” 

He chuckles quietly at that. “Fair enough.”

You unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, the sight of his magnificent body making you a bit impatient in your ministrations. _This is for him, not you. Get it together._ He must sense the shift in your attitude, because he gives you a playful smile.

“Is part of the bath experience rushing your guest out of their clothes?” He steps out of his pants, placing one hand on the chair arm. 

His smile grows strained when you squeeze him through the fabric of his briefs. “Only when they’re as devastatingly attractive as you.”

When you free him of his underwear he steps forward suddenly, kissing you with a sudden heat. His hands travel over your body, pulling at the straps of your dress. “Take this off,” he murmurs. “I want to feel your skin against mine.”

You smile against his lips. “In due time, darling.” 

You take his hand in yours, leading him towards the bathroom and sitting him on the edge of the tub as you lean down to prepare the water. He says nothing, but a few minutes in you feel a gloved hand traveling across the curve of your backside, and a laugh bubbles out of you involuntarily.

“Patience. I’ll be all yours soon enough.” 

But despite your gentle reprimand, his hand doesn’t let up. He squeezes your buttock firmly, a playful smile on his lips. “Are you not meant to keep your clients happy? I am in a veritable rage. I insist you let me have you.”

“What a difficult guest you are—I’m going to have to report you to our Enforcers.”

His hand stills. “Enforcers?”

It’s your turn to smile. “Did you think we don’t have any recourse at all with abusive guests? You’d better step lightly if you don’t want to end up in the dungeon beneath the Citadel.”

His hand resumes its work, but there’s a sullenness in its touch now. “I’m a model guest. Perfectly delightful. There’s no need for all that.”

The tub is finally ready after what feels like a lifetime; you take Ignis’s hand and guide him in carefully. He sighs as the warm water hits his aching body—the sound sends a tingle of delight through your core. “I do hope you had planned to do more than watch me bathe?”

You let your dress fall to the floor at your feet, unhooking your bra and stepping out of your panties. “You give me so little credit, Ignis. Scoot forward, please.”

You place a gentle hand on his back, and he moves to make room for you, allowing you to settle yourself behind him. When you wrap your arms around his chest he leans back against you with another bone-weary sigh. He relaxes fully this time, soft and boneless in your embrace.

He doesn’t speak anymore; there’s no need for jokes or pretense. When you wash his hair he allows you to move him however you like—he’s so pliant in your arms, his head resting back against your shoulder when you’re not actively massaging his scalp. When he finally speaks, his voice is so quiet it nearly breaks your heart.

“Would you stay the night with me? Please.”

You tip his head back into a soft kiss, one hand cradling his cheek. “I’d already planned on it, unless you asked me to go.”

“I could never,” he murmurs, one palm resting on your wrist. “Your presence is the only thing that has brought me any comfort at all these last days. I do not know what will happen going forward, but for tonight… all I want to think about is you.”

Some twenty minutes later, you take your time exiting the tub, drying his body with a fluffy towel and massaging his sore muscles. The potions have done their work, but his body is littered with scars and bruises; and yet even still, Ignis remains a work of art. It must be thousands of men that you’ve met over the years, some from faraway countries across the sea, and yet Ignis stands among the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen, much less entertained.

“Would you mind if I stand?” He sits up from his place on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. “I have spent so much time sitting down since… the incident. It makes me feel stiff.”

You crawl to the edge of the bed, kissing his shoulder. “Of course I don’t mind. I can work from here too.” He stands, and you push yourself just a bit further, your thighs on either side of his lithe frame. 

No doubt he can feel the heat from your sex against his backside, because when he speaks his voice is low and hoarse with desire. 

“It seems I was mistaken. I’m standing and yet here I am, stiffer than before.”

You graze his abs with your fingertips, relishing the feel of the sculpted muscle beneath them. “Oh dear… lucky for you, I know a special massage to take care of that.”

You let your hands travel further down his torso, brushing over his Apollo’s belt on the way to your target; his arousal is so deliciously warm, even as the coarse hair surrounding it is cool and damp from the bath. When you take his length into your hand he groans louder than you’d expected.

“I haven’t, ah… I’ve been so distracted. Stressed. The last time I had any release was with you.”

“Sounds like this has been a long time coming then,” you purr, squeezing his rapidly hardening cock in your fist. You pump him slowly, leaving a trail of heated kisses along his shoulder until you reach his neck, but then he’s kissing your lips, one hand coming up to slide along your side.

Your hand flies along his erection, swiping your thumb in the precum beading at the tip before spreading it along the length of his shaft. His hand grips you tighter now, a litany of sighs and quiet groans spilling out of him and against your lips.

“I fear I won’t be able to hold myself back much longer,” he whispers. “Would you mind terribly if I cut this part of the night short?”

You kiss the corner of his mouth, sucking gently at his top lip. “Tonight is all about you, sweetheart. Take whatever you need from me. I’m yours.”

He hesitates a moment, exhaling deeply. “Are you quite certain?”

“Whatever you need.”

Ignis turns suddenly, moving faster than you’ve seen him in days. He shoves you onto your back, pushing you further up the bed as he crawls over you. His hands grip your shoulders harshly as he moves you, and then they’re grabbing at your breasts, your hips, your ass. He devours your moans, his lips molding to yours as he relentlessly pulls and pushes your body. His arousal is firm and unyielding against your thigh; he ruts against you as he lets his hands reacquaint themselves with your curves.

“Ignis,” you gasp, “don’t tease. Take me now, please.” 

“Who am I to turn down such a courteous request?” He lines himself up with your dripping sex and sheathes himself to the hilt, grunting when you cry out and arch beneath him. 

“Your cries are so sweet.” He begins to move within you, fucking you hard. “I want to hear every last one.” 

Ignis was so gentle with you the first time, but tonight everything about him is hard and demanding; you’re certain if you asked him to slow down he would, but the way he’s taken control is rather thrilling. It suits him to be so utterly in command of you—it’s rare to find someone who is just as suited to shy, blushing love-making as he is to this kind of needy fucking. He doesn’t let up, pounding his hips into you, the sound of your bodies slapping together filling the room.

“You moan so beautifully for me,” he growls. “Call my name again. I want the entire house to hear you. Wake our king with your screams.”

“Oh fuck, _Ignis_!” This man is unrecognizable—his words are so dark, so authoritative, so utterly in control your body has no choice but to comply with his commands. He rails into you, bending down to bite your neck harshly as you cry out beneath him. Your sex twitches around him, and he sucks at the bruised skin between your neck and shoulder.

“Come for me, Y/N. I won't repeat myself again, I want to hear you scream.”

Your release rockets through you at his direction, his name tearing itself from your lips in a breathless scream. 

“Again,” he growls, and you obey, calling his name so loudly you’re certain there must be nary a soul in the house who hasn’t figured out just how you and Ignis are spending your evening.

“That’s it,” he groans, his strokes becoming wilder and erratic. “My darling, my angel.” 

The closer he gets to his own release, the more he seems to resemble his usual self. His words are tender and sweet, his voice low and soft, though his thrusts are just as hard as before. He finally comes with a stuttering groan, spilling himself deep inside of you. He withdraws from you and rolls over onto his side, panting hard with his back to you.

A few moments of silence pass before you place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He starts beneath your touch, but he doesn’t move away. When you wrap your arms around his chest he sighs. 

“Talk to me,” you whisper, your voice as soothing as you can make it. “What are you thinking, sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry.” His shoulders sag. “I needed to feel in control of something, even if just for a little while. And it helped, in the moment… but I find myself feeling just as helpless as ever now.”

You kiss his back, and he actually shivers. It’s hard to know what to say to him, but you try to find the words. “There’s no quick fix for this, but we’re all here by your side. We’ll figure this out together, one day at a time.”

He shakes his head. “I’m afraid I have to figure this out myself.” He turns over to face you, pulling you into his arms for a tender kiss. “But your support will keep my spirits up during this dark time, and I cannot thank you enough for that.” 

You curl in against his chest, closing your eyes and breathing in his scent. “Thanks for letting me practice on you. I’m sure my future guests will appreciate your assistance in keeping my skills up.”

Ignis kisses your forehead; you can feel a smile on his lips. “It’s a difficult job, but someone has to make that sacrifice. Should you ever require my assistance again, please feel free to come impose on me. I will fit you into my busy schedule somehow.”

 


	8. Chapter 7: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Noctis and the Reader. Sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some dubcon, emotional cruelty, a slap.

You’ve been doing your best to keep busy in the days since the attack on Altissia, but the inescapable truth is that all of you are simply waiting for the prince to open his eyes again. He’s spent the last several days in a coma, looking as though he’d simply fallen into a deep sleep. His handsome face looks softer and more peaceful than you’ve ever seen it since the start of your journey together; you’ve caught a few unguarded smiles here and there when he’s sharing a laugh with his friends, but inevitably when he sees you looking at him his expression grows stony again. In recent days he’d begun to lighten up around you, but you’d barely gotten to enjoy his warmer disposition before catastrophe struck.

It’s your turn to keep watch on him tonight, so you read a book Gladio has lent to you, sharing a few of your favorite passages aloud with the prince. You’re not certain he can hear you, but it feels important to try. 

“‘It’s just the way of things, isn’t it,’ the cat mused. ‘Who are we to change the natural order?’” You turn the page the page to continue.

“‘We must always try,’ said the dog. ‘Else we are no better than our human masters.’”

You freeze, your fingers still halfway through turning the page. Noctis’s voice is groggy and thick, but it’s unmistakably him. You close the book with shaking hands, and there he is, watching you from the bed with those deep blue eyes.

“Gladio always quotes that part to me.” He sits up slowly. “Where is he? Why are you here?”

“We’ve been taking shifts watching you, Your Grace.” You sit forward to get a better look at him. “How are you feeling?”

He ignores your question. “Where’s Gladio? Ignis? Prompto?”

“Prompto is sleeping. He takes the night shift so he hasn’t been able to get much rest sitting upright.”

“Gladio?”

“Out training.”

“And Ignis?”

  
Your stomach churns. “Injured.”

“How badly?”

“Cuts and abrasions everywhere, but his eyes got the worst of it.” You swallow thickly. “He’s lost his eyesight for the moment.”

Noctis’s fist clenches, and you can feel your heart squeezing as the question you’ve been dreading hangs in the air between you two.

“Where is Luna?”

You search for the words, but there’s no way to soften the blow. “I’m afraid she didn’t make it.”

_It shouldn’t have been me telling him._ The silence that follows is worse than any grief you’d imagined. Anything would be better than watching him struggle to accept the news you’ve given him. When he finally speaks, his voice is small and hoarse.

“Why are you here?”

“…I’m sorry.”

You’re not sure what else to say. His hands fist the sheets, shaking with anger.

“I never wanted you here. You’ve been pushing yourself into everything we do since the day we left.”

You say nothing. 

“I told my father I didn’t want you with us, and he forced me to take you. Then Insomnia fell, and the entire reason for having you here in the first place went with it. And still, you were there with us, like you belonged. Like you weren’t just another thing my position pushed on me.”

You can feel your eyes welling with tears, no matter how you try not to take it personally. _Don’t say anything. Let him get it out. He needs this._

“Just tell me one thing. Did you fuck my father? Is that why he sent you with me?”

You stare at your lap, your vision beginning to grow blurry.

“Answer me! Did you fuck my father?!”

Noctis rises suddenly from the bed then, his feet thudding heavily to the ground. You jump up to meet him, holding your arms out to stop him.

“Please, don’t! You need to rest!”

“Stop acting like you care about me!”

Noctis lunges at you, but his legs buckle beneath him, having grown weak from days of bed rest. You try to catch him, but he’s too heavy for you to hold up, and he lands clumsily on top of you. He’s so much more solid than he looks, all hard muscle and lean limbs. You try to move from beneath him but he grabs your shoulders and shoves you hard against the floor.

You feel something wet hit your face, but you’re stunned to see that it’s Noctis’s tears rather than your own. 

“I hate you,” he whispers, squeezing at your shoulders until his nails leave half-moon marks in your soft skin. “You ruined everything.”

You still can’t bring yourself to say anything to him. Nothing seems adequate. You manage to wriggle one arm out from beneath him, so you try the one thing that makes any sense to you.   You reach up to touch his face, but his hand darts away from your shoulder faster than you can process the movement and snatches your wrist, slamming it to the ground painfully. You cry out, but then his lips are covering your own, a chaotic meeting of lips and teeth and tongue.

Tension has been building between you for ages, and now that the dam has burst it’s simply overwhelming. He kisses you with a frantic desperation, angry and passionate and terrified all at once. He clings to you as though you were the only two souls left in the world, his hands ripping at your clothing to reach the bare skin beneath. You do your best to help him attain his goal, your fingers sinking into the tears left by his greedy hands and rending the fabric yourself, shoving the tatters of your ruined dress away from you.

You undress each other with a mutual sort of violence, stitches and fabric tearing alike in a wild frenzy of grasping hands. When he’s finally bare to you you don’t even have time to take in the sight of his beautiful body; he’s throwing himself back onto you with all the ferocity of a man starved. His mouth litters your skin with bite marks and bruises, his hands squeezing and pulling at your curves. He lines himself up with your entrance and sinks himself into you without a warning, devouring your lips in a stifling kiss. When he finally lets you up to breathe his eyes are a strange red.

“Did they all take you like this? Gladio, Prompto, Ignis… Ardyn.” He spits the last name, as if it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “Did you let them fuck you like a common whore?”

“Courtesan,” you hiss, unable to stop yourself.

“Courtesan, whore, what’s the difference?” He covers your mouth with his hand, uninterested in hearing your reply. “You both entertain on your backs, don’t you?”

Your hand flies up to slap him, but it only fuels him somehow, his hips driving him deeper into you.

“I never invited you but wormed your way into this group anyway.” His voice is a low growl, his breath coming in pants now. “You seduced my friends one by one into accepting you as one of us, but I never will.”

You pull at his hand until it’s shifted, even just for the moment. “I never asked for your acceptance!” The hurt you’ve carried with you through this journey comes pouring out of you now, and you have no more incentive to stop it. “All I ever wanted to do was my job. To serve my king, my prince, his guard. I never asked you to like me. Hate me if you want! I accept that!”

He slams his fist into the ground above your head, and you flinch, but you continue to glare up at him, even through the tears. He lowers his face until his lips are just above yours.

“Consider your duty discharged, then. Job well done. Your medal’s on its way.”  
  
“Why are you so cruel?” Your face crumples into a broken cry, and he leans down to hiss into your ear.

“Did you think we’d fuck and everything would be okay? That this would be anything other than me using you?”

“Use me all you like,” you snap, reaching up to fist a hand in his hair and yank, drawing a groan from him. “It’s part of my job.”

“Stop accepting everything!” He slams his fist down again, but this time he lowers his head to your shoulder, something inside of him snapping. “Stop being okay with me being an asshole to you!”   
  
His hips slow above you, his shoulders slumping. There’s no more raised voices or the sound flesh slapping together filling the room, only your combined panting, and Noctis’s quiet sobbing. 

It’s certainly not the first time a man has ever cried to you, but it’s never been like this. You bring your arms up to wrap around his shoulders, and he doesn’t push you away, he only quakes and whimpers into your neck.

“Everything is gone. It’s all on me now.” His voice is so small and pitiful; it breaks your heart to see the once proud prince reduced to this mess above you.

“Your father knew this day was coming,” you whisper, stroking his hair softly, “but he was so proud of you. He knew you’d be able to handle it. And when you couldn’t… he knew your friends would step in to support you.”

“I never got to say I’m sorry.” He clings to you, murmuring into your skin. “The last day I saw him I acted like a brat. We argued and I left.”

“He forgave you. He loved you so much, Noctis.” You press a feather-light kiss to his forehead. “He knew he could count on you to do what needed to be done. That you’d make him proud.”

“I failed him. I let Luna die. Ignis got hurt.”

“You haven’t failed. You’ve only fallen; lean on us until you can get back on your feet again.”

“I don’t deserve your support. Any of you.” He presses his lips to your neck, and you pull him up to look at you.

“You do. You may not see it now, but there is a king inside of you.” You cup his cheeks between your palms, wiping at the tear tracks on his face with your thumbs. “Your father knew it. Your friends know it. And so do I.” 

“What if I can’t?”

“We will carry you until you’re certain you can.”

He looks at you, letting your words settle, the red slowly draining from his irises. He leans down to kiss you in silence, his lips soft and giving now. The tension leaves your body then, and you curl a thigh around his lean waist, rolling your hips beneath him. Somehow through your entire exchange he’d managed to maintain his arousal; as you squeeze him within you you can feel him growing harder again.

“Y/N,” he groans, and it sounds so beautiful from him. He’d avoided saying your name so often, and now it tumbles from his lips like the sweetest nectar. “Please.” 

“Please what, Your Grace?”

“Noctis. Just Noctis.”

“Please what, _Noctis?_ ” 

“Please… entertain me like you planned to. Before I fucked it all up.”

“You haven’t fucked anything up.” You cradle his head in one hand, kissing him tenderly. 

“Will you tell me how you would have done it?”

“I would have let you take me anytime, but if I’d planned it I would have waited until the night before your wedding.” His hips are moving faster again now, his lips falling to your neck, kissing the harsh bruises he’d left earlier.

“I would have waited in your hotel suite, dressed in nothing but a silk robe and my finest jewels. Let you pull the sash of my robe to see what awaited you on your last night as a single man.”

“Then what?” His hands trail down your collarbone, exploring your breasts slowly this time, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his palms.

“I’d ask you if you want your last taste of freedom between my thighs, or if you’d rather I kneel before my future king.”

 “Fuck,” he groans, picking up the pace now. “What if I wanted both?”

“Then you’d have both.” You drag your nails down his back, delighting in the sound it draws out of him. He seems to be coming back to himself now, rolling over onto his side to pull you closer and fuck you with a vigor surprising for someone who’s spent several days in a coma.

  
“I’d have liked that,” he grunts, squeezing your buttocks and pulling you along his length as he kisses your shoulder. The movement of his hips reaches a crescendo, letting you know he’s close, so you slip your hand between your bodies to push yourself towards your release.

“Call me your king when you come,” he murmurs. “Let me feel like one for just this moment.”

You don’t have long before he withdraws himself from you, releasing his seed across your belly. You crest your peak moments later, your voice echoing around the room.

“Noctis! Oh, my king! _Noctis_!!”

You come so hard your vision telescopes and spots burst before your eyes. You’re still coming down from your high when the bedroom door bursts open. 

“What the hell’s-“

Gladio thunders into the room at full speed, spying the empty bed and skidding to a halt when you and Noctis’s nude bodies come into view. His jaw drops as he takes in the sight of your prone, debauched form, but he rallies quickly.

“Everyone alright in here?”

“Fine! Get out!” Noctis scrambles to shield you from Gladio’s view, as though it were more scandalous for Gladio to see you in this position than Noctis.

Gladio glares at the young king, then stalks off without a word. When the door slams shut, Noctis sighs, resting his head in his hand.

“Sorry about that.”

_Wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen me like this._ “Please don’t apologize.” You sit up, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” He can’t quite seem to look at you. “I’m sorry, Y/N. For all of it. I don’t deserve any of your kindness.”

You bend down to kiss his arm, and he shivers. “I accept your apology, but you have to be kinder to yourself. We didn’t come all this way with you for you to be down on yourself now. Be the king we know you can be.”

He looks at you then, and when you reach out for him he crawls to you, lying back down with you and laying his head on your shoulder.

  
“I will. But before I do that… let me be Noctis, here with you. Just a little bit longer.”

“You’ll always be Noctis with me.” You kiss his forehead. “But we’ll stay here as long as you need.”

 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns from the crystal to face his fate as his relationship with the reader comes to its emotional and physical climax. Dick and angst ahead.

Ten years.

Ten years of guilt. Anger. Pain.

Ten years with nothing to do but contemplate, to break every regret down to its essence and wonder why the gods cursed him so. _Why did it fall to me? I didn’t even want to be king. I’m not ready to go._

Ten years of denial.

And then, finally… release in the form of acceptance.

_It can only be me. It has to be me. I have to do this for them._

He remembers their smiles, the good times they’d shared before they’d set out on the road trip that changed his life forever. It brings a tear to his eye—a fat droplet that slips down his cheek only to end in his beard.

 _Beard?_ He lifts his hand to his face, and he almost laughs. _Beard. Of course. Ten years, and this little bit of fuzz is still all I can do. Gladio would laugh at me._

The thought of Gladio poking fun at his facial hair makes his chest tighten. _That was a different time. It won’t be like that anymore._

When Talcott arrives to pick him up, he’s stunned to see just how much the young boy has grown. _I let the world go to shit while I felt sorry for myself. What kind of life did you have, Talcott?_

————-

In the ten years since the young king’s disappearance, the world has become a cruel, unforgiving place—permanent darkness has fallen, and with it came monsters with unimaginable strength and brutality. Your combat training, once a sort of vanity amongst your order, has now become a necessity to your survival. In a world where chaos reigns, the old structure of your life has simply ceased to exist. With no king or court to serve, you throw yourself into helping to rebuild what you can.

Gladio has been a safe place for you from the first day you met—when the world was plunged into darkness, he’d insisted on protecting you, and you found yourself unable to leave him. The boys were all deeply fond of you, but their work separated you frequently. On occasion the three of them would be in town for the night at the same time, and on those nights you’d reminisce, sharing memories of Noctis and the road trip, and the days before darkness covered your world.

When Gladio comes to you with news of an arrival, you’re not certain who it could be—Prompto and Ignis had already stopped by your shared home with Gladio earlier in the evening. _Perhaps it’s Iris?_ But the look on his face stops you in your tracks.

“It can’t be,” you whisper, but he only nods.

“The King has returned.”

Your heart freezes in your chest for just a moment. _The return of the King means…_

Gladio steps closer, taking your hands in his. “We knew this day was coming. I’m gonna go with him. Take the fight to Ardyn.”  
  
Your eyes fill with tears— _this is it, then. Goodbye._

“I need you to come too.”

You frown, uncertain you’d heard him correctly. You were sure he was about to explain in great detail to you that you could NOT join him, and that you’d be saying your farewells here. “Sorry, what?”  
  
Gladio’s brow furrows. “I hate askin’ you to do this. I wouldn’t if I didn’t think it was important. But… you won’t go with us the whole way. Not to the fight. But Noct’s last night, I—I think it should be with you.”  
  
Your eyes widen. “You’re asking me to entertain him?”

Gladio’s cheeks take on a flush visible even in the dim lighting of your apartment. “I know you left that life behind you. And things between us… it’s different now. But he’s still your king. And mine. And if we can give him that gift, just one night to feel like a man before he’s got to go off and…” He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but its unspoken end hangs heavy in the air between you.

“I understand.” 

It’s a lot to take in—the thought of spending the night in the arms of another man before he marches off with the love of your life to both of their potential deaths makes your stomach churn and your chest tighten. It’s not as if you couldn’t do it—all that training is still with you, even if it’s been a while since you used it. But in recent years you’d come to enjoy a certain sort of selfishness and self-determination that hadn’t been afforded to you in your years as a courtesan. But you can’t refuse Gladio anything, and it does seem like a fitting end to the journey you’d started so many years ago.

“I’ll do it,” you begin, and as Gladio begins to thank you you place your finger to his lips. “But there’s one condition.”

“What’s that?” Gladio frowns, folding his arms over his chest.

“You have to let me have you too. Before we leave here.”

Gladio bursts out laughing, but you’re surprised to find his eyes glittering with tears. “Oh Gods, of course.” His strong arms are already wrapping around you, pulling you in close. “We don’t have much time, so I’m gonna make every minute count.” 

Making love with Gladio is always a passionate affair, but you’ve never seen him like this. He lavishes your skin with kisses, lingering with every touch as though he’s trying to commit you to memory. It’s over far sooner than you’d like, your tears mingling as you reluctantly extract yourselves from each others’ embrace.

“I should be keeping you far away from all this,” Gladio whispers, a large hand cupping your soft cheek. “But Noctis needs you. And I’m selfish enough to ask you to go with us.”  
  
“It’s not selfish.” Your gaze wanders down to the tattoo on your wrist. “I took an oath to serve my king and his court. And now that he’s returned that’s what I’m going to do. One last time.”

—-

As you wait by your transport for Noctis to arrive, you’re a bundle of nerves. You’d left on better terms, certainly, but you hadn’t had the chance to give your friendship a proper go. There was still so much swirling between the two of you, heavy topics you’d not even begun to broach. But there was no time for any of that now. As Talcott’s truck pulls up and you hear the passenger side door open and shut, your heart begins to thunder in your chest.

“Hey.”

Time stops as your King comes into view—ironic, because it’s clear looking at him that time has certainly not ceased its march forward. He’s dressed just as he was the day he’d disappeared, but he’s a man now; he’s grown out that silly teen hair cut, and a beard graces his handsome features. Time has been more than kind to him; maturity is an incredible look for this man.

The boys rush forward to greet him, patting him on the back and joking with him, but you can’t help but hang back, watching their reunion from a distance as you struggle to keep a lid on your emotions. When Noctis finally turns his gaze to you, you offer him a teary smile, and he simply returns your gesture, nodding to you before returning to his conversation.

—-

The journey to the crown city is almost like the old days—the boys chat animatedly, updating Noctis on things he’s missed in the following years and sharing stories of their exploits since their last reunion. It’s a bit strange—you find yourself unable to participate in their chatter with so much weighing on your mind. Gladio notices your silence, and places a reassuring hand on your knee, a gesture so reminiscent of the old days it has you torn between laughter and tears. You simply squeeze his hand, looking out the window and watching the road go by.

As you set up your tent for the first time in far too long, you’re reminded once more of that first night you’d joined the boys. You’d shared your first kiss with Gladio in this tent—among other things—but most nights in this tent were spent wishing for a hotel room instead. _And now, I’d take a thousand nights on the cold, hard ground if it meant you’d all be safe._

You apply your makeup with a small compact—a relic from the days when makeup had any real use in your life. It’s been quite a long time since you saw yourself like this—you smile at your reflection in the small, cracked mirror. _At least I’ve still got it._ There’s not much to be done with your hair in the tent, but it looks as good as it can under the circumstances.

You don’t have long to wait before your hear someone shuffling outside of your tent. A hand begins to lift the flap, then seems to think better of it.  
  
“Can I come in?” _Noctis._ He sounds a bit sheepish. “I would knock, but, you know.”

“Please.” You give yourself one last look in the mirror before snapping the compact shut and waiting for him to enter. 

When he ducks in through the flap, you find yourself more nervous than you’ve ever been— _all those years of training, and I can’t keep it together. Breathe._ He looks so beautiful, even as he crawls into the tent and awkwardly settles into a seated position. His kingly raiment suits him in a way those clothes he’d worn ten years ago never did; he looks as though he were born to rule.

“I’m sorry to intrude.” He runs a hand through his hair, suddenly looking less like the king and more like the young man you’d known so long ago. “But we don’t have a lot of time, and I was hoping to speak to you alone.”

“It’s not an intrusion.” You give him your most dazzling smile. “I’d been hoping to speak to you tonight too.”

“There’s so much to say. I don’t even really know where to begin.” He looks sad, his eyes reflecting ten years of pain. “I had nothing but time, you know. All I could do was think about things. My friends. My dad. Mom. Luna.”   
  
He sighs, looking down at his hands. “I thought about all the things I hadn’t said. All the things I wouldn’t get to say. And I thought about all the things I left undone. All the people I hurt with my selfishness.”

“Noctis, please.” You reach out for his hand. “You were so young, with so much thrust upon you. Anyone would have been unhappy in such a circumstance. You did your best with what you had.”

“No, I didn’t.” He shakes his head. “I was ungrateful. A brat to my dad. Moped around my friends, when they’d lost everything too. They were propping me up and I was dragging my feet.” Another sigh. “And you…”  
  
You can hear your pulse in your ears. “Me?”

“All you ever wanted to do was do your job and be there for me. I was…” He looks up at you then, taking your hand in both of his. “I was an ass. That night you and I got together was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” You’re surprised to hear this—you’d felt it was the turnaround in your relationship.

“No, please. Don’t misunderstand” He brings your hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss to it. “I ruined it with my anger. Said some horrible things. I should never have come to you that way. When you told me how you’d planned for it to be between us I felt like the biggest idiot. I wanted it to be like you said.”

He kisses your hand again, and this time the kiss is far less chaste. “We’re in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by daemons. But I’m running out of time. So please, Y/N. Let me make a selfish request” His eyes meet yours, a deep blue that calls to mind the ocean with its endless depths. “Entertain me.”

You smile then, letting out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. “I’d planned on it, actually. Here I thought I’d have to sell you on it.”  
  
Noctis laughs, and for a moment all the heaviness leaves his expression. Laughter suits the King—it lights his handsome features up with a radiance that makes you forget the oppressive dark all around you. “So both of us came here with the same thing on our minds.”

“You can thank Gladio, actually.” You lean forward, coming onto your hands and knees to reposition yourself next to Noctis. “It was his idea.”

“I’ll have to remember to get him a card,” Noctis murmurs, his gaze growing darker as he watches you draw nearer. You settle yourself just across from him, your knees almost touching his as you reach out to unlatch the chain that stretches across his jacket. Noctis says nothing, only watching you in silence and assisting you in pushing the jacket down and off his shoulders.

His clothing is far more complex than anything you’ve encountered in your time in this world of darkness, but your training returns to you slowly as you unbutton countless buttons and work your way through layers of clothing. After ten years a few more minutes of anticipation should be nothing, but you can feel Noctis practically trembling with desire as you take your time undressing him. 

Your fingertips graze his bare skin as you push the final layer of clothing from his shoulders—he shivers, exhaling from between gritted teeth. “Does it always take this long?” His words are terse, but there’s a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Take it up with your tailor.” You come in close, bringing your face to his until your nose is just sliding past his, your lips only inches apart. “Unless you’d rather I shred this lovely, kingly attire, and you go to face Ardyn in your underwear.”

“Good idea. Maybe he’ll laugh himself to death.”  
  
“Small chance of that.” You close the rest of the distance between you, kissing him as you let your hands wander down his sculpted chest. He’s grown considerably in the years he’s been away—he’s still smaller than Gladio, but his boyish frame has filled out into that of a man. You can feel his chiseled abs flex as your fingers slip just beneath the waistband of his pants, and then his hands are coming up to unbuckle his belt.

“Can’t wait,” he breathes, his kiss growing more ravenous by the moment. When you push him down onto his back he groans at the loss of contact.

“Lie back and let me take care of you, Your Highness.” You trail soft kisses down his chest, finishing the work he’d started as you unbuckle his belt and free him of his slacks. You’ve taken such care to fold his clothing—it’s tradition when entertaining a royal, but some part of you is beginning to enjoy the palpable frustration Noctis is displaying. His arousal stands proudly as he lies back with one hand behind his head, watching you with obvious consternation.

“Can’t you at least bend over a little while you’re doing that?” He grasps his cock in one hand, stroking himself idly as the frustration becomes too much for him.

“Ten years in the crystal, and you can’t give me ten minutes?” You turn back from his clothing with a coy smile, reaching for the hem of your dress and pulling it up and over your head in one swift motion. You toss it to the side, the fabric fluttering as it settles to the floor of the tent. Noctis sits up on his elbows, a smile settling over his handsome face as he takes in the details of your nude body.

“No underwear? All this time, you were in the backseat…”

“With no bra or panties, yes.” You crawl over him, bending down to kiss him as you feel his arms coming up to pull you into his embrace. His facial hair tickles your face so pleasantly—it’s an instant reminder of the time that has passed.

“Were you thinking about this while they were telling stories?” His voice lowers an octave, an audible representation of his desire. His hands wander over your frame, taking in every inch of your soft skin and softer curves. “You were so quiet all that time. Were you back there imagining yourself serving your king?”

“I might have been.” You press yourself closer to him, letting him feel the heat of your sex as you glide along his throbbing arousal. He groans, letting his hands travel down to grab your ass firmly. It seems as if his patience is running out.

  
“Before you told me you’d ask me if I wanted my last taste of freedom between your thighs, or if I wanted you to kneel before your future king.”   
  
You’re stunned at the fidelity of his memory—it’s been _ten years._ “You really remembered that down to the last word?”  
  
“I have thought of nothing but those words for ten years.” He pauses, then grins, despite himself. “Well. I thought about other things. But I’ve replayed that moment over and over. Imagined how it could have been. And now that we’re here… all I want to do is fuck you until the sun comes up.”

Both of you pause at the mention of the sun. His smile slowly fades as the enormity of what faces him settles over both of you—your instincts take over immediately.

“Since we can’t do that, how about plan B?” You run a hand through his hair, smiling down at him. “I ride that goatee into the proverbial sunset, and then you take me however you like.”

His strong arms are already sliding you up his body, grasping your hips as he brings you closerto his face. It’s more than clear how he feels about your proposition, so you pull yourself onto your knees and crawl forward, lowering yourself slowly onto his face.

As your sex meets his tongue he groans, shifting beneath you and pulling you even closer. His eyes are closed—you’ve only just begun, but he’s clearly drifting away in the bliss of you. He devours your pussy with a will, as though he’d emerged from that crystal with the sole mission of pleasing you. _Where did he learn to eat pussy like this? Did they have porn in that crystal?  
  
_ You don’t even have the luxury of wondering for long, his hot tongue is ruining your capacity for rational thought. He tastes every inch of you he can reach before settling on your clit, slacking his jaw and flattening his tongue as he laves it across your sensitive bundle of nerves.   
  
You squeeze his head between your thighs as you toss your head back with a lewd sigh, putting on a show for him as you begin to roll your hips. He lets another muffled groan slip from him, his grip on your hips only tightening as he somehow pushes himself even closer, burying himself in you until you think he must surely be smothering himself in you. _Death by pussy. Not a bad way to go if he didn’t have a higher cause to give his life to._

His hands squeezing your hips harshly jolt you out of the slightly morbid turn your thoughts have taken—there’s a possessiveness in his touch now. When his eyes open you’re stunned to see a red haze to them. His tongue strokes are faster now, his strong grip on your hips helping to guide you. Well, guide isn’t quite the right word—he’s pulling you along at his own pace, taking control of your encounter. In your days as a courtesan experiences like this were few and far between; you were in control of your encounters from beginning to end. But this… Noctis is like a force of nature, a hurricane sweeping you along in its path.You feel the pressure building within you in a matter of moments.

“Oh, _Noctis—_ ” You don’t even have time to warn him, your orgasm slams into you full-force just as you’re mid-sentence. He doesn’t slow down to let you catch your breath, he simply maintains his vicious pace until you’re flushed and panting, his face no doubt shining with your essence beneath your mound. When he finally stops to lift you off of his face your thighs are shaking, and his beard is absolutely soaked. He lowers you to the floor of the tent, rolling you onto your back as he climbs over you.

“Fuck. Where did you learn to do that?” The words are hardly out of your mouth before he descends upon you, kissing you greedily. You’re overwhelmed by sensation: his soft lips on yours, the scratch of his beard—now softened after being soaked by your essence—the hardness of his sculpted body caging you in against the floor of the tent. His arousal presses insistently against your thigh, reminding you of the primary purpose of your presence here.

“Ten years is a lot of time to think,” he murmurs, a playful smile tugging at his lips as his irises begin to fade to their usual blue. “Time to think about the things that really matter… and some of the things you’d do if given the opportunity.”

“Did you really think about me when you were in there?” His words take you out of the situation for just a moment. It’s hard to imagine that a king with so much on his shoulders could spare a thought for you.

“I did.” Noctis pauses, reaching a hand out to stroke your cheek. “I won’t say you’re the ONLY thing that was on my mind, but you were definitely there.”

“I just can’t understand it. You have so many heavy things to consider.” You know you’re saying too much now, distracting from the task at hand, but the words are coming of their own accord. “Where do I fit in?”  
  
“Everything I knew crumbled around me in such a short amount of time.” Noctis’s eyes soften, the piercing heat of his gaze reduced to a simmer. “I fought your presence for so long. By the time I let you in it was too late. I spent a lot of time thinking about what could have been. With Luna, the guys.”   
  
He brushes his thumb across your lips. “And with you. I’d never dream of getting in the way of what you have with Gladio. But for tonight, before I go—”

“Don’t say it,” you whisper, but he continues on.  
  
“I just want to know what I could have had. How sweet life can be.”

When the first tear slips down your cheek, he moves so quickly you don’t have time to think. He sweeps his arm beneath your neck, cradling you in the crook of his elbow as he kisses you again and again. There’s a warmth in his kiss that heats you from within, that builds the fire in your core until it threatens to consume you both. When you wrap your arms around his shoulders and return his passionate embrace he wastes no time, reaching down to position his arousal at your slick entrance.

“ _Noctis…”_ His name falls from your lips in a plea, and he grants your wish without a moment’s hesitation. He slides into you smoothly, a stark contrast to the last time you’d come together. This joining is a completely different affair. Where there was anger before, now there’s only passion; where there was resentment, longing. You’d meant to entertain King Noctis, but in this moment both your titles fall away—you’re simply a man and a woman.

“Fuck.” He buries his face in your neck with a shaky groan as he bottoms out within you, his hips flush with your own every time he plunges himself into you. Every thrust has you arching up into him, holding on for dear life as he plows into you with years of pent-up need and desire. Even after a long and storied career as a courtesan, this is by far one of the most passionate encounters of your lifetime.

“You’re incredible,” you gasp, praise coming to you easily—he’s almost pounding it out of you. “Worth the wait.”

“So are you.” He grazes his teeth across your neck, biting into the soft skin with a muffled groan. “I’d wait a thousand years for this. I’d do all of it again and again if it meant you waiting for me at the end of all this.”

You thread your fingers through his soft black hair, tugging him up from your neck to look into your eyes; even in the low lamplight within your tent you can see the depth of feeling in his gaze and the sincerity in his expression. The thought of what awaits him after this is crushing—you pull him down for a kiss, unable to think on it any longer. He must sense your sadness, because he doubles his efforts, upping the pace of his already intense fuck. Every stroke drives the very breath from your lungs in a gasp, sending shockwaves of pleasure through you. He angles himself just so, hitting your g-spot until you’re positive you can’t hold out much longer.  
  
“Baby, I’m so close, I-”

“Just a little longer.” His voice cracks, and the sadness in his plea breaks your heart. “Please. _Please._ ” 

You do your best to hold yourself back, but the relentless pace he’s setting doesn’t do much to help you hold out. You wrap your legs around his waist, pleading with him in a breathless whisper. “I can’t hold on much longer… come with me.”

Noctis doesn’t answer, he only pulls you closer, his hips slamming into yours with an almost bruising force. As you begin to tighten around his length, he buries his face in your neck, coming with a strangled cry of your name. He doesn’t slow down, fucking his seed into the depths of your core as both your orgasms wash over you.

In the moments that follow, the only thing that fills the silence of the tent is both of your panting breaths. You want to speak, to say something to comfort him, to keep the experience from ending and returning you to the harshness of reality, but no words seem adequate. Every sentence dies on its way to your tongue—what can you say to a man who faces his own assured death?

In the end, it’s Noctis who speaks first.

“You’re pretty good at that.”

His joke is so unexpected it doesn’t register with you for a moment. You can only stare at him in disbelief. He laughs, though tears streak down his cheeks.

“You never got to see me smile much. Let’s leave it like this.” He withdraws himself from you slowly, though he doesn’t relax his embrace. “You’re still entertaining me, right? I want to see that pretty smile.”

You smile for him despite yourself. “Absolutely.” You let your hands come up to cup his cheeks, marveling at the beauty of his features even through sadness. _The gods are cruel to take you from us._

“Thank you. For all of it.” He kisses your cheek. “Taking care of my friends. Putting yourself in harm’s way with Ardyn. Watching over me. Comforting me even when I was a brat.” He gives you a dazzling smile that both melts and shatters your heart somehow.

“I would say I was just doing my job, but you guys were more than that. Traveling with you was some of the best times of my life, even with all the danger and difficulties. You made me feel like I’d always been there.” You stroke his hair, smoothing it away from his forehead, though it only falls back into place again.

“I know I have no right to ask you for anything further,” he begins, but you shake your head.

“Ask me for anything. Please.”

He gives you that heart-breaking smile again. “When the dawn returns… marry Gladio. Help Ignis rebuild. Invite Prompto for dinner. Let me know someone’s helping keep those guys in line.”

“You don’t have to ask me to do that. But it’d be my honor.” You pull him in for a lingering kiss, sealing your promise.

The sound of footsteps crunching through the brush outside the tent reach your ears—heavy footsteps with a familiar gait.

“You all wrapped up in there?” Gladio calls from outside the tent. You’re about to open your mouth to reprimand him, but Noctis answers first.

“Gimme a few minutes!” The king shakes his head. “You’d think this guy would know not to interrupt a session.” His expression changes suddenly—he looks almost embarrassed.

“I gotta talk to the guys.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he slips from you to roll over onto his back. “How do I say all the things I want to say? How do I tell them what their friendship means to me?”

“Some things are beyond words.” You sit up, smiling down at him. You reach out to run your fingertips along his collarbone, savoring the beauty of his form. “Just speak from your heart. They’ll understand.”

——

When the first rays of sun shine down on your tent hours later, the only thing that lifts your spirits is the sight of Gladio returning to you, alive if somewhat worn down. He sweeps you into his arms without a word, holding you as his body shakes with sobs.

You hold him tight, as though you might be able to keep him from crumbling entirely—but to your surprise, Gladio breaks your embrace with little warning. He looks at you, eyes red, beard wet with tears, chest heaving… and then he drops to one knee.

“We promised Noctis we’d carry on after… just, after.” His voice is hoarse, cracking with emotion. “And for me that means marrying you like I shoulda done years ago.”

“Oh, Gladio…” You can barely speak yourself—the sun glinting off the absolutely massive diamond in the box he’s presenting to you is a stark reminder of the sacrifice made to get you here.

“Truth is I’ve loved you for a lot longer’n I let on. Everybody knew it.” He manages a smile then, taking your hand in his. “Tell me you’ll be my wife. Marry me, Y/N.”

“Yes!” It’s the easiest answer you’ve ever given. You fall to your knees, throwing your arms around Gladio’s neck. He laughs, a release of emotion and nerves.

“You’re supposed to let me put the ring on!” He squeezes you tight, his voice lowering to a whisper. “It was a gift, you know. We grabbed it in the palace before…” He clears his throat. “He gave it to me, and he had this look. He didn’t even have to say it.”

You pull back, offering Gladio your hand and watching as he places the ring on your finger. The sunlight makes it sparkle beautifully. _Two gifts from Noctis._

“It hurts knowing he’s gone.” You cup Gladio’s stubbled cheek, your new engagement ring catching the light and scattering prismatic rays prettily over Gladio’s skin. “But every morning we see the sun rise together he’ll be with us.”

Gladio nods, tears filling his eyes once more as he turns towards your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm.

“Today and for the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who commented, left kudos, or views. This ending was written specifically as a thank you to all you kind folks on AO3 who have continued to leave sweet comments long after the fandom died down. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I sincerely hope you enjoy.


End file.
